Mission Stay Alive
by DreamCloud704
Summary: Alex looked down at himself in disgust, how was he going to pull this off? "You're not serious right? This is just some sick joke" "Sorry Alex, but only you can pull this one off" "What a skirt and wig?" Yeah he should have stayed in bed. Includes K-Unit
1. Chapter 1

So I'm back with a new story! Yay thanks to the awesome responses I got from another fic I posted. So this ones a little on the weird side cold be considered a crack fic I suppose but it will have a serious side too. But one things for sure it will have lots of K-Unit in it. So with out further a do on with the story.

**Disclaimer: I don not own Alex Rider, never have and I don't think I ever will. **

* * *

He should not have woken up that morning. No he should have taken the smell of eggs and bacon as an omen, not a blessing, the smell had been a warning, it meant bad things were ahead. He should have taken it as though Scopia was trying to kill him, and ran for his life. Oh yes he should have feared the egg and bacon smell of goodness.

But no he was Alex Rider and what does Alex Rider do when he sees, smells or hears danger? He goes and pisses it off, and then it tries to kill him. Luckily for him the smell of eggs and bacon couldn't kill him, and he didn't believe he could piss it off either. But when he went down to go and get some of the nice smelling breakfast, which he knew that there was something suspicious going on; after all Jack never cooked much. No she did the whole ten minute food thing, or instance meal where you push a button and food goes ding when it's done.

In fact had turned out to be the work of Fox and Snake, and even more surprisingly no one had died yet, yeah very impressive and there hadn't even been a fire! Even better he could leave to go to Tom's house without worrying about the house going up in smoke.

"Hey Alex, you're up oh great I was thinking for a minute I might have to go and jump on you to wake you up or something but here you are n-"

Oh great Eagle was a morning person, figures...

"-ow and have you tried Snake's and Fox's cooking its really good, the-"

It went on like that for a while with Eagle ranting on and on all the while wanting more bacon cause Wolf had had more than him and that apparently wasn't fair. So Alex had been about to give his share, cause he wasn't that hungry and Eagle just wouldn't shut up, but the phone then decided it would very conveniently be nice and give him a reason to leave room.

"Alex isn't a morning person is he?" Snake asked Fox, who looked blankly after the boy, coffee in hand learning against the sink casually as if to say he so lived there.

"Clearly not" Wolf grumbled while flipping though the local paper browsing for any recent deaths of people he may have known. Yes Wolf was very morbid in the morning and liked to start the day in the very same way, always made him feel as though he was still on the battlefield in some way, without the nasty images.

"Found anyone you hate yet Wolfy?" Eagle chirped grinning at him knowing exactly what he was looking at.

Wolf lowered the paper slightly so Eagle could see his eyes and gave him _the_ "look of death" before answering.

"No not yet but I am waiting for your name to show up one day soon, one day _very_ soon, so I hope you learn to sleep with _both_ eyes open"

"Both eyes? But that means I won't be able to sleep..." Eagle trailed off before turning to Snake as though he had all the answers.

Wolf face palmed himself and began to wonder how the hell Eagle had made it into the army, and why they trusted him with a gun.

Meanwhile Alex was in the hall phone pressed to his ear looking beyond annoyed.

"Ah Mr Rider, we need you to come down to the bank, it's about your account you see..." the ever monotone voice of Alan Blunt spoke as though he was completely unaware of the hidden meaning behind those words. Of cause they both knew they were translated as "Alex, we need you to come and do a mission that involves you nearly dying again" yeah that sounded about right.

"Right, okay and do I have insurance on the problem" in other words "send me a car then that doesn't scream to people the government is in your neighbourhood don't be alarmed".

"Yes you do" and then he hung up leaving Alex to wait for the car that would here in less than 5 minutes for sure.

Jack then came down the stairs in her dressing gown and slippers, hair a mess of red locks that tumbled across her face as she yawned.

"Who was that then?" she asked still half asleep, it showed too, normally she would have already caught on and be yelling in his ears that there was no way in hell he was going back there again. But they both knew that he had too and eventually she would let it go saying he better be careful and come back alive.

"The bank"

In a flash she was awake and no longer held the sleepy dazed look in her eyes it had vanished and was now replaced with a look of upmost fury, her arms folded across her chest a huff of air escaping her lips that were pursed together in a tight grim line that spelled trouble for him.

"I don't think so Alex, you're not going and that's the end of that, there's no way I'm letting them abuse you like that again!" she was yelling at him now and it hadn't been the first time she had got like this over it, it was beginning to become a chore whenever the bank rung.

Eagle popped his head round the corner and frowned at them fighting over it; Wolf then grabbed the back of his collar, and pulled him back in the kitchen.

"Stop ear wigging on them it's none of your business what their yelling about" Wolf scolded him while sipping his coffee, he couldn't go without coffee in the morning, no seriously he couldn't, he had to threaten the cook at Beacon Beckons to make him a one before they went out for training. After that no one ever questioned him when he came in and said the word coffee. No they ran for their life's while Wolf beat the crap out of the unfortunate soul who decided they wanted to be a cook.

"But Jack this is important, I need to go now, their _sending a car_ and everything, do you want to go back to America that bad, am I _that_ hard to handle?" he fumed, she had to learnt to just let him go there was no way she would be able to fight Blunt and the whole of MI6 off by herself.

"No Alex it's not that and you know it's not, it's just I don't want you coming back in a state or worse you might not even come back at all" she said while shaking her head at him sternly.

Behind him Alex heard a car pull up, its brakes screeching and a horn sounding giving him the signal to give his goodbyes and leave. But before he could the phone went again and Alex swiftly moved to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Ah Mr. Rider would you mind if you bring the unit too?" okay what the hell was Blunt on about, the unit? What was that code for?

"Excuse me?"

"The K-Unit papers?" he said trying to jolt Alex's memory.

Alex then went rigid as a thought crosses his mind, the air went stiff and he glared at the source of all his problems with a glare that would even make Wolf stop in his tracks (for a seconds or two maybe) the phone. Yes the phone was the source of all this mess after all no phone, no way to contact him right?

"Is that completely necessary?" he asked the hope in his voice faint almost begging. He did not want K-Unit with him the very idea made him inwardly wreath in agony.

"Why yes Mr. Rider I believe it is, after all they are the payments that you still owe am I right, and without the paper's how can we discuss what to do, we need the information" why couldn't he just get to the point and tell him what was going on, what were the odds of someone intercepting the call at that very moment in time.

"Fine" he said abruptly then slammed down the phone and stormed into the kitchen.

"Move, now, bank" was all he said as Eagle about had a heart attack at the sharpness of his tone, and fell off his chair and managed to spill all of his tea down him.

"Where, why and when are we going?" Eagle asked rapidly looking about him like someone had broken in.

"We're going to "the bank" to sort out my finances" was all he said tone harsh before walking out the room, the others saw this as a sign to follow and left sharpish.

"Isn't he a bit young to be having finances?"

After a brief car ride and many obscene questions from Eagle that ranged from asking where the milk was to why Alex had decided on today of all days to go to the bank, and why he didn't just do internet banking, Alex didn't have the time nor patience to deal with Eagle ongoing obliviousness. It seemed the others had caught on and knew where they were going, Fox had known ever since Alex had said the word "bank" it had all made sense from there however Eagle had not been blessed with the gift of foresight and had yet to figure everything out.

Though that didn't take long, as soon as Alex had strolled up to the reception and asked to see Mr Blunt Eagle twigged and yelled out...

"Oh! That's why we're here, your day job right?" Alex faced palmed himself but said nothing.

"I'm sorry but a Mr Blunt doesn't work here. Is there anything else I can help you with?" the lady at the reception asked in a overly hyper voice, a huge "I've just won the lottery smile" plastered on her face that seemed to say "I'm trying to hard".

"Right, well you see Scorpia-"

At the very mention of Scorpia she picked up the phone and slammed in numbers faster than Alex could even register.

"Mr Blunt one Alex Rider is here to see you, right I'll send him then... Oh I see I'll tell him, yes sir have a nice day!" all of this was done in the time space of ten seconds, and by the time she had finished she was back smiling again, it left Alex wondering if her face hurt yet. "Mrs Jones will be right down with you in a moment please have a seat" she told them gesturing to less than comfy looking seats shoved in the corner.

"We'll stand" Snake told her with a small smile of his own.

But she was true to word and Mrs Jones appeared moments later rushing them into the elevator hurriedly, it was like she didn't have all day, which she did. With a small ding the doors opened on the right floor and she walked out without a word indicating that they should do the same. Wolf gave a grunt of displeasure at her lack of hospitality and moved out his Unit following closely behind.

Upon reaching the door she held it open and allowed them in before she too briskly walked in and moved over to the desk and stood facing them at its side. The chair at the highly polished desk swivelled round to face them revealing Alan Blunt in all his stony glory.

His met Alex gaze and gestured to the seat in front of the desk which Alex took smirked as he saw that K-Unit and Fox would have to stand during the meeting, which he had a feeling Blunt would make quick and to the point, he wasn't a man who like to dodge things, he'd tell it like was and hoped you'd take it for the best. Or if you were like Alex then he'd let you have your rant and blow off steam and then act like nothing happened and carry on, either way he got what he wanted.

"Alex" like he'd said straight to the point. "Do you remember that mission we were talking about before?"

Well there's something he hadn't been expecting, time to play dumb.

"Ermm, no? Should I?" if he's going to be a git then he should too.

"The one I spoke about in my letter to you, you did receive it didn't you?" his stern eyes scrolled over the men behind him a faint accusation in his dark eyes flashed but then quickly returned to Alex.

"Don't worry we gave it to him" Fox quickly said holding his hands in some kind of twisted defeat, catching the glare Alex shot him.

"Oh you did did you?" Blunt then did a rare thing that Alex didn't see too often, he smiled, a sick psychotic smile that slithered over his face in some kind of sick amusement. Yeah, that was something he didn't ever want to see again.

"Okay, okay I saw it, and you don't stand a chance in hell of me ever going" he snapped, arms folding in defence.

"Well all I can say is poor Miss Starbright, I've never known you to be so selfish Alex" Blunt drawled taking a sip from his coffee.

"What! Since when is saving the entire world and nearly being killed doing it selfish?" he fumed angrily he had every right to turn this down, did they really think they were going to get him in a skirt, and make him wear a blonde wig, walk around some girls school snooping about? No way, that was all he was saying.

If that was so then why was K-Unit laughing themselves stupid right now as they made their way down to Smither's room?

* * *

Okay well I really need help with something I'm not sure whether to have Alex dress as a girl for this or have him changed into a girl physically by a drug that Smithers is going to conveniently make. Please give me your thoughts on this cause I'm really stuck. Also I'm looking for a Beta reader too as i know this is probably riddled with mistakes and that.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I know I haven't updated in while but you know the next time someone says their reason is homework well I will gladly nod my head and agree, cause honestly it's murder by the end of it you just really want to kill someone. But thank you to all my reviewers, you really helped me update quickly and I have decided to just have Alex dressing asa girl I think it would be a lot easier to write. And on that note one with the story.

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Alex Rider series.**

* * *

"Will you stop laughing, it's not even funny" Alex snapped to them as K-Unit lagged behind him laughing themselves stupid.

This seriously wasn't funny, he had to infuriate an all girls school while wearing the correct school uniform which consisted of skirt, blouse and tie oddly enough, but was determined to try to get a pair of trousers though they could not expect him to wear one of those things in front of 4 SAS men. It just was not happening, but it was tough as Blunt had put it...

"_You must enrol in the school and pretend to be an upper-class girl whose father and mother are rich; you may make up any occupation as long as it's appropriate and convincing. Also yes Alex for the last time the uniform is necessary you have to fit in here we don't want you sticking out now do we? _

_You are to befriend a girl named Mellissa Astor, we believe her father has some ties to Scorpiaand didn't supply much information about himself when he signed her up for the school, this itself was suspicious to us as everyone managed to give at least their occupation and number, however he did not" _

"_Hmm shame go get the phonebook then" _

"_Alex this is not the time to be childish, we need you to get and get some information on him, I don't not really care how you do this, but it is vital that you get it we have received word that Scorpia could be up to something dangerous again and we believe Mellissa's father could be one of the main player's involved" _

"_You haven't even told me his name you know" _

"_Nathan Astor" _

"_Right okay then.." _

"_Go and see Smithers we had a little something imported for you this morning and I'm sure he has something for that mop you call hair"_

He had thought the last comment had been totally uncalled for, but he had been all to happy to leave, it was all getting a little too awkward and he was now dreading what Smithers had planned for him.

"I wonder how short the skirt is going to be." Eagle asked purposefully loud and overly deliberate with his words.

Alex inwardly seethed and gritted his teeth tightly together the other agents that were working there could hear every word that they said as they walked pass and right now they were on the receiving end of some pretty dodgy looks.

"Eagle do you want to know what having your neck snapped in half feels like" he murmured out balling his hands into tight fists marching off to get away from prying ears.

This had to be the worst thing ever stuck with K-Unit, who by the way wouldn't stop teasing himabout this, and then he was being put in an all girl's school, with no guys to talk to! Things just kept getting worse and worse for him, and he was dreading what Smithers had come up for him, after all he could be let's say a little... Creative.

It turned out he had guessed right too, as when they came to Smithers room the large man was already waiting for him gadgets at the ready.

"Ah Alex ma boy there you are, Blunt told me you were coming down, I must tell you I've been very busy with you latest instalment of gadgets and they were quite the challenge" he grinned, something that told Alex that he had indeed been having fun. This could only mean one thing, after the moments that followed he would need around 3 pain killers.

"Ah right, so, urmwhat did you come up with then?" he started glancing nervously at the items on the desk Smithers was standing behind, his hands covered in oil and other grimy stuff evidence he had been working on something previous to their untimely arrival.

"Well" he said with too much enthusiasm, as he picked up what seemed to be a bottle of strawberry shampoo. "This is a little something you're going to be needing later when you go for a shower" he grinned as he watched Alex frown at him in confusion. What the hell was he on about?

"Whys that" he asked with a gulp, it was strawberry scented that was a little girly if you asked him, no offence.

"Well I have a little present for you, we use it when other agents go under cover a lot, and so Blunt asked me to have some ready for when you come down, now roll up you 're sleeve" he asked with another famous grin.

Alex did as he was told thinking he was going to use the shampoo on him, but he was more than a little shocked when Smithers turned back round and reached out for something else; and even more shocked when that "something else" turned out to be a damn needle.

"What's that for?" Eagle squeaked behind him, geez Eagle was in the damn SAS and he acted like a two year old, though it was funny.

"This" Smitherssaid while finding a vain and pushing it into Alex's skin firmly, pushing down the syringe part as quickly as he could. "Is a little something that will make Alex's hair grow to an appropriate length, although I think I may haveused a little too much" he announced biting his lip with worry.

Alex blinked and pulled his sleeve down roughly rolling his eyes as he did so, right story of his life, wait did he say his hair was going to grow what happened to the whole blonde wig thing?

"Wait... What do you mean my hairs goanna grow?" he yelped clutching his hair. "I just got it to stay out of my eyes, do you know how long that takes?" now he was mad, and that fact he had used too much didn't help ease his soul either.

"Hold up" Wolf said suddenly taking control of the situation that was rapidly spiralling out of control. "You said you used too much that's bad right? So what goanna happen?"

Smithers smiled at them evilly as he placed the syringe back on the table gathering the gadgets together.

"Oh don't worry it's nothing that going to harm him, it just means your hairs going to grow longer than expected, in a way I suppose that's a good thing" he said scratching his chin thoughtfully.

Wolf blinked then shrugged, after all this wasn't his problem he was just glad he had decided to enrol in the SAS rather than as an agent. There was no way you'd catch him parading around in a skirt.

"Great, just great" Alex huffed, this just kept getting worse and worse, so what was next wearing nail polish and blusher... Wait don't even go there he told himself quickly, that thought alone terrified him. "So what else have you got there" he gulped silently praying that he didn't have any nail polish, no such look.

"Well, with a few all nighters I finally got the nail polish here right" he told him holding up a bottle full of bright, pink, glittery nail varnish. "Though I would just like to point out that this is no ordinary nail varnish Alex"

"Right of course not" his arms folded stiffly at his chest, great he may not have to wear the stuff.

"This stuff melts though metal or anything you like really, one swab on any surface and this baby will do it stuff" Eagles eyes lit up and he looked as though Christmas had come early for him, one could say he was practically drooling over the thought of using it.

"God the things you could do with that" he breathed dreamy look washing over his face.

Smithers looked delighted at his enthusiasm for his creation and soon began talking animatedly to him about the many ways of using nail varnish. The list included spying on models in their changing room and sneaking into movies to watch less than appropriate movies.

Wolf, who by now was beginning to get rather irritated with the lack of progress, stepped in being the great leader that he was, or to be more precise the less patient person that he was. But all it really took was one heck of a hateful look in Eagle's direction and the poor guy was stumbling over words and fidgeting, or more squirming under Wolf's intense look. When Smithersfinally caught on to the exchange of look between the two he more than willingly broke the conversation off and fumbled about with the rest of Alex's gadgets.

"Right so next I have these" he said grin back in place, holding up in his hand what looked like hair clips? Joy...

"Imguessing hair accessories right?" he asked with a wince.

Smithers gave a knowing look and held one up for closer inspection.

"Not just any hair clips, these beauties can cut though anything, see that sharp point there, you put that against metal and pull though it these things will do the rest and rip straight though it" Turning back to the workbench he held up a chunk of wood and like a wood carving knife shredded straight though it, to K-Unit's amazement.

Eagle looked like he was about to make another comment but upon catching Wolf's eyes sharply snapped his mouth shut.

"One last thing Alex" he added as Alex gathered the two things together, he help up a the latest neon pink iphone that had been realesed and Alex visably winced and ultimatedly look petrifired.

Smithers saw this and smiled gently.

"Sorry Alex, but you are posing as a girl, it had to look convincing"

"Right, sure so standard controls right?"

"Sure is, but for your Units benefit I'll go over them just in case" Trust Smithers to want to explain his gadgets. "Right press and hold 1 you get Blunt, which I don't think you'll use but he likes to have that on there as you know Alex, 2 equals your famous knock out gas one squirt of that and you'll be out for around 5 hours pretty handy stuff"

Wolf suddenly looked interested for the first time; in fact he did a double take.

"5 hours?"

"That's right why?"

"Do you think I'll get kicked out of SAS if I use that once or twice on Eagle?" he mused out loud.

"You don't need to ask I'll probably end up doing that too you all anyway" Alex told them confidently still glaring at the nail polish, honestly pink, of all colours was this Gods idea of a sick joke or something.

"Anyway, moving on 3 gets you a handful of smoke bombs, 4's the radio and you can get reception from anywhere, just though I'd add that in there for you" to this he got a thankful look via Alex. "5 is the distress signal which will be answered by Blunt or Miss Jones to which I've been assured you will get a full back up, and 6 is my private line think you can remember all that then?" he finally asked.

"Urm I guess so" he replied taking the phone from him.

"Oh almost forgot I added a listening device helps you hear more of a convocation press one of the ear phones against a wall or door and you'll be able to hear what's going off inside" he grinned. "Can't say that won't come in handy can you?"

"So is that everything?" Alex asked adding the phone and ear phone to his small bundle.

After a thoughtful look Smithersnodded. "But good look lad I should be seeing you soon when the next mission comes around eh" and with that he waved them off and got back to work.

"Well that was pleasant" Eagle said then came the guilty look that Alex was half expecting anyway. "Is it bad that I forgot those codes for the phone..."

"_By the way Alex, go and see Mandy in the clothing department she has your" insert annoying Blunt cough here "garments for you little expiation" _

"_And just where is that" _

"_On the 3__rd__ floor 5__th__ door on the left. I'll tell her to expect a rather pissed off teenager shall I?" _

"_You do that" _

"I am **not **coming out of here!" Alex shouted loudly enough for Blunt on the top floor to hear, though he would have been rather amused by this and Alex had thought after making the statement that he may have been so happy at his distress that he probably would have had that as his ringtone.

"Wow Blunt wasn't kidding when he said that he had attitude problems was he" Mandy the chief undercover clothing director remarked heartily. Eagle had made such a performance when he had heard the term "chief undercover clothing director", he apparently didn't know that there was such a thing. To which Mandy had replied "Well who do you think makes everyone around here look so good?"

"Look Alex honey, I need to make sure it fits you properly" she told him.

"Well why can't you come in here then?" he asked pathetically.

"Oh fine" she huffed. "Honestly your going to be perfect for this you know, such a drama queen.

Alex didn't respond to this, he had neither the energy nor the patience anymore do deal with this madness in his eyes this was, well just wrong, why was he even here in the first place.

After Mandy had made sure that the damn thing fit she made him change back and got him a bag for the thing which he dumped Smithersgadgets in with it. As he did this Blunt called and told him to make his way to the helicopter landing strip on top of the bank, which Alex didn't even know they had.

"Right, Alan and I are going to be accompanying you to the school, he is going to be posing as your granddad, as we don't have anyone to fill in at the moment, and this seems the most... Suitable option at the moment" Miss Jones told him, Alex was sure he had just had a heart attack.

That or he had just heard wrong has she just said Blunt, the Alan Blunt was going to pose as his _granddad, _either had was in a horror movie or he was having another nightmare that for once didn't involve him dying, instead that was replaced by eternal embarrassment.

"...ex, Alex? Are you okay?"

"I think he's gone into shock god you shouldn't scare someone like that, poor kid"

"You think he's dead..."

"I'm fine can we just go now?"

"Right" Miss Jones continued in monotone. "Smithers did mention you were going to have to have a shower as to use the shampoo or something like that so we brought the jet instead for you, this way you will have access to a shower"

To this Eagle sniggered and Alex elbowed him firmly in his stomach and smirked at his success.

As they boarded the monster Blunt was calling a jet, Alex briefly caught sight of himself in the shiny surface of the craft and gulped at what he saw, when had his hair grown so much, it had to have been 2 inches longer!

* * *

I'm not sure this chapter turned out the way I wanted it too, it just felt like somethings missing as sad as that sounds but I will get right on with the next chapter as soon as possible, so tell me what you think please. And with that I bid you goodnight.


	3. Chapter 3: Wolf's Into Older Women?

Firstly apologies for my lack of updates I sadly cannot hide behind any excuses other than the classic "homework can actually kill you when you do too much". So there you have it my lame excuse but enough of that and on with the story...

**Disclaimer: No for the last time I don't own the amazing Alex Rider. Happy... I thought so.**

* * *

To say that the flight had been completely uneventful would have been an instance lie, something Alex had found that he was rather good at. But that was beside the point and from his own point of view; Alex had thought the whole plane trip Blunt had arranged had been absolutely unnecessary. Why on earth were they coming with him again?

Oh that was right Blunt was surpassed to be his godly rich granddad, funny they looked nothing alike but that apparently didn't matter, and no matter what he said they were going to go through with it so in other words he didn't have a choice in the matter. Like everything else this had already been decided for him.

He had also been forced to take a shower, under Eagle of all people who could threaten him it had been Eagle who had managed to get him to go in. The threat had been something that involved his own non girl clothes going sky diving out of the jet, something he had not liked the idea of, and being as Eagle had decided to open a window to prove his point Alex had wisely decided to believe him and make hast toward the bathroom. He hadn't even known that you could have showers on a jet/plane.

After having the shower he had felt even worse and Blunt had made sure to brief Alex even more on his new female roommate and his purpose in being there, he had also made sure to remind Alex to at least try to act girly, even daring to say he had the PMSing part down.

To cut things short Alex had not spoken to him since, that had 4 hours now but who was counting. Though he had had an unusual game of hangman with Eagle, who had tried to use comic book characters as words, to which Alex had out done him by using words from other languages. Fox had played noughts and crosses with him once or twice, both times coming to a draw. Snake was reading in the corner, Eagle bugging him constantly squawking like a 5 year old on a sugar rush.

Wolf you ask, well he was currently planning the deaths of the heads of Mi6, no he was not happy about being surrounded by millions of squealing girls, in high school he had been part of the 'cool group', that had meant he had more than a few girls swooning over him wanting to sit on the 'cool side' of the cafeteria. God he had hated high school and had had no intentions of ever returning, what made it worse was that he would be indefinitely baby sitting a 16 year old boy, well he looked 16 anyway they had never really caught how old he was not that Wolf gave a damn at the minuet.

"_If looks could kill"_ he thought bitterly glaring at the back of Blunt's most likely polished head.

Back with Eagle who was now asking Snake what the time was and when they would be landing, as he was now officially bored out of his mind. Snake found this hard to believe as he had already told Alex that; 3 hours and 40 minutes ago.

"Eagle"

"Cause I already played hangman with Alex but he wasn't good, did you know he doesn't know who Batman is can you believe-"

"Eagle"

"-that I mean who doesn't know who Batman is, oh I beat Fox at cards too, though that may have been cause I looked at his hand but that doesn't count-"

"**Eagle!**" Snake finally snapped immediately making Eagle pause in his bouncing, god when did the man not talk, he was either feeling particularly hyper or was in the middle of a sugar rush. Though he was betting on the latter, knowing Eagle he had probably gorged down 5 bags of sweets by now and he wasn't talking about your average bag of sweets.

"Yes" came Eagle's sickeningly innocent reply, eyes wide and blinking adding to the current innocent theme he was going for.

"I don't know when we're going to land answering your first question, nor do I care if you cheated at cards with Fox, though I imagine he won't be happy when he finds out you cheated £20 out of him" Snake told him eyes still locked in battle with his medical book.

Eagle only blinked dumbly to this, confusion taking a hold of him.

"How's he going to find out I'm not that stupid that I would tell him purposely" he said showing clear pride in the fact that he hadn't said anything yet.

Snake smirked at the others naivety, and Eagle wondered why they picked on him so much, he was just so easy to make fun of he gave so many obvious chances away.

"No but you were stupid enough to tell me right?"

Eagle face turned to that of a horrified look with a hint of betrayal, which now he thought about it didn't make him feel any less bad then he already did which wasn't a lot to begin with.

"You wouldn't would you?" he asked slightly unnerved about the whole thing, even though it made him seem like a wuss, Fox was generally a force to fear, even since he had moved to Mi6 he had not only become smarter faster and overall more stronger but also more scarier; something that could have rivalled Wolf if used in the right way and at the right time.

"Try me" he muttered to him turning a page as he did. Surprisingly Eagle ran very when he wanted to, and Snake had the pleasure of not seeing him again until they had landed.

"Alex"

Alex groaned, when was she going to leave him alone, Miss Jones had been babying him for the 2 hours now. Making sure he was okay at least once every 2 minutes and it was beginning to agitate him, and he had been through so many training and interrogation drills that he couldn't remember who had been training him half the time. But hear she was again; he didn't have the energy to tell her to go away anymore he was past being tired and had now slipped into being sleep deprived, stupid jet lag or whatever it was called.

"You know you should get some rest we still have at least another 3 hours on here"

At this Alex didn't even have to think he simply got comfy and fell asleep right where he was. Wolf had done a double take of this not believing that he was allowed to sleep and Wolf, SAS solider might he mentally add, was not.

Let's just say for the remaining 3 hours they had been on the plane Wolf had been thinking up ways to embarrass Alex at this new fancy all girls school, and yes he had many options open to him being as it was a school, and rumours and such travelled fast, very fast. Girls as far as he knew liked gossip allot, things just as "did you know Mandy just got dumped by Colin?" and "like oh my god Emily's dad doesn't actually own a private island can you believe it!" had passed his ears more than a few times. He figured this called for serious payback.

Upon waking up to Eagle screaming at him about passports and food, Alex had been put in a serious bad mood as far as bad moods went anyway. He had also been shocked and borderline horrified to find that his hair, once a good chin length was now dangling down to meet his hips.

"What the hell!" he yelled while standing looking at himself in the bathroom mirror of Blunt's jet. He grabbed a fist full to make sure it was real, and was slightly panicked to find it was it wasn't until he remembered that Smithers had said this would happen that he stopped hyperventilating and partially calmed down to a sane level.

A sudden strong banging at the door snapped him out of his thoughts of chopping it all off, and he turned to find out who the hell it was.

"Oi Alex you alright in there, your screaming like a girl" Eagle yeah it figures.

"Yeah and we have to go in like half an hour so hurry up changing will you" Wolf, oh joy that meant they were all there.

His fears were confirmed when Fox yelled back to them that they had 15 minutes due to the fact that Blunt wanted coffee and he wanted it now.

Okay well he had better of got to work then, skirt (which was too short for his liking) check, white blouse with tie check, black tights (which were surpassed to cover his legs which he had refused to wax) check, blue blazer check, and lastly heeled shoes (that he couldn't walk in properly without Wolf having to grab him to stop him falling every two minutes) check. Now to sort out the hair that was well a mess, great he didn't have a brush either.

"Eagle?"

"Yo what do ya need?"

Smirk.

"Do you have a hair brush by any chance?"

"..."

"Eagle?"

"Why do you think _**I**_ have one of those?"

It ended with Miss Jones passing him one though the crack in the door Alex had made, making sure it was small enough for only the brush making it though. But now he had the infernal thing he had no idea what to do with all the new hair, he had so many options. Oh great now he was thinking like a girl too (not to be sexist). Deciding he didn't have time for this he just brushed it and left it down.

K-Unit stood outside the bathroom door waiting, or a better word growing impatient, how long did it take someone to get dressed? Surely not however long he had been in there getting dressed.

At last a click of the door signalled they could finally go and get off the damn flying hell of a contraption that was Blunt's own private jet that Eagle now wanted to steal.

Though they hadn't been expecting what walking out of the door that they were sure of, at least Wolf, Fox and Eagle weren't Snake wasn't really that shocked after all growing hair for Mi6 had to of been child's play since they quite easily built such things as tiny phones they were capable of holding smoke bombs, ordinary bombs that went bang, listening devices that had a range of 30 metres, knock out gas and finally to complete it all off a built in Mp3 with music downloader. Like he said, for them child's play.

But back on track, what looked exactly like a girl walked out, long blonde hair and school uniform to boot, with what looked like make-up painted across her face, though it wasn't caked on only a little mascara here and a bit of blusher there. Otherwise it looked all natural, and well non boy like at all, in fact if they hadn't of known it was indeed Alex they would have guessed that a girl had just stowed away on the plane somehow, though the likely hood of that was next to none.

"Who are you and what have you done with Alex?" Eagle squeaked in disbelief, mouth hung open and dry. No way was he going to pull this off not in a million years, even if he did have what the whole of Mi6 and a unit for the SAS behind him.

Alex only rolled his eyes and walked past them cradling his old clothes closely to his chest (which was as flat as a pancake seeing as he was indeed a boy and refused to do anything about it saying that that was taking it too far) mumbling something about wanting to get this all over with.

"You know" Eagle called to him loudly. "You're going to have to work a little more on your girl voice you sound awful" the other faced palmed themselves for Eagle pure idiocy.

Outside the plane Alex had nearly broke his neck trying to get down the stairs that lead down to ground level, these shoes were going to have to go soon that or he was walking bare foot there. Thankfully Wolf arrived soon after and Alex once again had his soon to be bodyguards at his side, or in Wolf's special case "make sure Alex doesn't get his face smashed into the pavement guard".

"Now what?" Alex asked tone gruff and as for from feminine as he could possibly manage.

Blunt raised an eyebrow, his hands clasped behind his back, all business like as usual Alex had had to hold back an eye roll at the scene what with Miss Jones shadowing him looking like a lost dog.

"You are really going to have to work on your tone for this to work you know"

Alex's eye twitched slightly in annoyance, yes he knew that unlike everyone else around him he did in fact have a complete brain, this being as it was clear they others didn't. After all who in their right minds sends a 14 year old boy into the middle of a terrorist group that are known for their habit of killing off all those who cause a treat to them and their kill as many as possible plans. He sure didn't know many people... Wait rephrase that, he knew a lot of people who _didn't like him_ who would possibly do that, but as for the people who _did like him_ he didn't know many people.

"Yes I know"

"But as for your earlier question we need to wait for the limousine to come first, I thought we might make an entrance" he said as the very thing he had been talking about pulled up right next to him.

"You know if this a private school for rich people a limousine isn't going to be all that exciting" Alex told him while climbing in next to Wolf and Fox who both face their arms crossed and in Wolf's case a grim look fast spreading across his face, while Snake was still buried in his medical book and Eagle was well nearly vibrating in his seat in excitement.

"Yes well okay then exciting for you" Miss Jones said opening her laptop and swiftly letting her fingers dance across the keys.

Alex stayed quiet there was no point in saying that for one: he had been into space, two he had had shooting lessons from a bunch of terrorists, and three had almost been shot though the heart how's that for exciting.

----- TIME SKIP -----

The school looked like a gigantic labyrinth, and this was one of those times he could imagine classical music being played in the background as the car pulled up and everyone got a clear view of the school, Alex was sure that had been done on purpose to try and scare him even more. Yes give him Scorpia any day instead of this he'd quite happily go and take them down again, he'd even skip out of Blunt's office while he was at it. No such luck for him though instead he had to go and sit in the quite possibly the most humanly unbelievable meeting ever imagined.

Picture the head of Mi6 most elite spying force in the whole of England and maybe world, he was playing the part of your granddad investing you, in drag, into the highest institute for girls while, 3 highly trained and secretly armed SAS soldiers and 1 SAS soldier turned Mi6 agent play the part of your body guards. Now all these people including the head of Mi6's personal shadow and the head of this school you're being sent to are sitting in the same room discussing you enrolling into the school body.

Now you can see the situation Alex was in right now, sitting next to his supposed "granddad" whilst the "bodyguards" sit faithfully behind and the "shadow" stands somewhere near to Blunt. Yes standing she refused to sit down, gods her legs must ache when she gets home.

"And why aren't her parents here for this?" the head asked voice high and so well spoken it made Alex inwardly cringe. Though she had this strictness to her that made you want to curl up in a corner and die.

She was a rather large lady with a round face and pointy nose which her gold rimmed glasses sat neatly upon, hard squinted eyes pieced through Alex as though eyeing him up for dinner or assessing him for approval. Her chin rested on her meaty hands waiting for a response from Blunt, who might he add could have been her embodiment as a man; they matched each other almost perfectly both cold hearted and deadly.

"Well you see Alexis's parents are away on very important business at the moment and won't be back for a while, so they asked me to come instead"

Alex perked up all of a sudden at the mention of what his name was to be, he couldn't believe he had forgotten to ask. He could have done better than that though, Alexis was far too close to his real name.

Miss Butler's, (yes that was her name and yes it had scared the shit out of him when he had heard it well the way it had been spoken anyway) eyes squinted a little more and for a moment Alex had been afraid she hadn't brought it.

"Ah, yes we get that allot here, parents often can't make report day, may I inquire as to what they do?" she asked a small almost devious smile planted on her face, and Alex had the sudden urge to through the water he had been given in her face.

"Of course my dear daughter-in-law works in SO, special operations and my son in the military somewhere, although I have no idea where they are at the moment they never tell me anything about it these days" he told her and Alex had almost had a panic attack when he reeled it all off to her as though it was the most natural thing in the world to be doing.

Miss Butler must have seen the look if astonishment on his, or rather her face and quickly explained but not before giving off a light hearted laugh.

"Oh don't worry yourself dear, we have already signed the Official Secrets Act, no confidential information will be leaving this room"

Alex raised an eyebrow and frowned, but for the sake of having to speak did not say anything on the matter. Though it did make him wonder how many of the girls going to the school had parents or relatives that were involved with some kind of organization such as Mi6 or the SAS. It had to be more than one or two if the school had signed the Secrets Act right?

"Anyway I've had a look though the paperwork you sent to be earlier and it seems that everything Is in order though I'm curious as to why the girl will be having those 4 dashing young men trailing around after her 24/7, may I inquire as to why?" she asked eyes smiling at K-Unit a certain flirty look gracing her fast ageing features, it had took all Alex had to not laugh at the scene as Wolf shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

What was it with old women and their fascination with him? First the old lady on Halloween when they had gone out with Alex **(a/n: this was in my Halloween fic that I wrote for Halloween for those who are mildly confused)** and now this, whatever next the schools cook.

Blunt straightened in his chair and gave a grim look and appeared to be faking sadness towards something, though was giving no of the signs away and if Alex hadn't been trained to spot when someone was faking something a million miles away he would have never guessed. For the head of Mi6 he was reasonably good at it, though he knew Blunt well enough to know that Blunt never ever showed emotion and on the rare occasion he did a baby someone began crying he was deadly sure.

"Ah yes that was requested by her parents as they are quite important people they felt that their one and only daughter should feel reasonably safe and secure where ever she went, I believe you already have another girl in the school with her own personal SWAT team am I right?"

Miss Butler raised an eyebrow and smirked thickly.

"Why yes that is right, you certainly have done your research haven't you?"

Blunt matched the look and gave a pleasant smile back to her.

"Why yes I have, for this I felt it would not be much of an inconvenience to you to have Alexis here have some back up as well, as a sort of back up should something... Arise" his voce drawing off in somewhat mystery with Alex found completely over done in the dramatic department, and to show his disapproval rolled his eyes and folded his arms, who knew that tights could be so itchy...

"I see so I should have nothing to worry about then?" she asked tone playful and slightly curious.

Blunt smirked and turned to them sitting behind him his hand raised in gesture to them.

"Should she boys?"

Wolf looked up to her and met her directly in the eye posture instantly becoming professional so fast that It was slightly unnerving to say the least.

"No definitely not, we're trained to kill after all"

At this the headmistress became a little pale and over all a worried look swam into her eyes.

Eagle noticed and suddenly acted upon impulse and came to the somewhat rescue however Alex had a different take and felt he had made it ten times worst him himself.

"Oh don't worry I would never let my younger sister experience anything like that mum and dad would defiantly not be too pleased" he said with a shaky look instantly he had jumped up and put an arm around Alex's neck grinning.

Alec had done a double take; he had not just said that. There was no way he could stand people thinking they were related to him, no way. The head seemed to be thinking the same thing and gave him a funny look as if to say "there's no way in hell I believe that".

"You mean to say you're related to him?" she said making it seem more of a statement than anything else, the look on her face priceless though.

Alex had seen this coming and already had an answer for her, and was all too quick to give it.

"No, only half brother from mum's previous marriage although he came to live with us after my parents married that's why his has a different surname" he grumbled putting a higher pitch on his voice and trying to make it sound convincing and it seemingly worked as no one looked at him funny or questioned it.

"I see, well that makes things different then I guess, any other relations that I should know of?" she asked once again eyeing the four men behind them suspiciously.

"Well Fox here, that his codename by the way" Blunt started and Alex nearly realised a groan at the sudden though of more relations to remember. "Is a close friend of the family so her father wanted him here as well, the other are other soldiers from one of his top units, I believe he said something about wanting them to be somewhat aquatinted with Alexis" he went on leaving Alex puzzled as to why he was going on so much.

When they had finally gone though more of the school and Alex had a brief run though of the schools timetable and such and where his dorm was to be, surprisingly he found that he had indeed be placed with Mellissa the poor girl he was to be spying on. Miss Butler then went on to tell K-Unit where they would be as they were not being allowed to sleep in the same room as the two "girls", so they would be next door to the left of them. Something Alex was faintly happy about not being in their presents all day long, thank you god.

"Well that should be it then Alexis, I'll show you to the door Mr Beckett (a/n: just to let you know Alexis surname will be Beckett, yeah using his mums maiden name for this thought it might be a good idea, of course miss Butler would have already known this from reading the paper work) and then you and Alexis can say your good byes and get her stuff loaded in" she said with a smile.

"Why certainly, I think it best I be going now" he said turning to Alex who felt slightly nervous about it all now, he was going to be alone here without anyone to turn to. He wondered why he felt that way after all this was like any other mission he would be alone like any other, but at least this time he had K-Unit to turn to.

----- TIME SKIP -----

Blunt was very brief in his steps and wasted no time so it was no surprise that they were soon at the gates again, where the limousine they had driven up here in had been parked, although now there was a helicopter in its place, crew waiting patiently for him and Miss Jones to board. Blunt had turned on heel to face him swiftly and knelt on one leg facing him hands on his shoulders in such a caring way that one would have easily believed this lie about him being his grandfather.

"Now Alexis remember we're only one phone call away from you, and if you have any problems remember to phone and we'll see what we can do.

But don't forget you have your brother here and Fox here too along with the rest so really there nothing to worry about, and I will send you something nice soon to look forward too"

Really the whole thing seemed really over rehearsed to him, but Blunt pulled it off easily and almost seemed sincere about what he was saying, he could tell Miss Butler behind him was buying it from the corner of his eyes he could see her sad pitying smile and so called kind looks. This made him inwardly sigh as he knew the real meaning behind these words, it was the same in the phone all these cryptic messages that Blunt knew Alex could crack easily, it was all one big child's game to him.

Still Alex stood there looking all sad and down, chewing on his lip looking like he desperately wanted to say something to make him stay all the things he though Sabrina may have done if she had been in his shoes. It was much easier to think of it like that, wonder what she would have done.

"Now stay safe" he finished up. "And I will see you soon" and on that note he piled into the helicopter and took off leaving Alex standing there on his own head hanging staring down at the floor till Miss Butler came up behind him and placed a hand on his tense shoulder.

Though inwardly he was slightly thankful that Blunt had left, but on the other hand he had just lost the person who he could hide behind and let do all the talking. He would from here on have to think for himself once more. Joy...

* * *

And there we have the third installment of the story so far I hope to be updating soon, please give me some feedback on what you thought to this, I myself have no idea what to think though I'm borderline loving and sort of hating it too in a way like I said no idea. Though if anyone has any input on what I should do I would very much appreciate it. Thank you for reading and for now goodnight.


	4. Chapter 4: Did You Just Bitch Slap Me?

Hello again, this chapters a little OOC so apologies for that first off. A little low on ideas I think and the endings a little cruddy as well. Secondly if anyone finds it a little sexist I apologize to you too, it isn't meant in that way at all. A big thank you to all my reviewers also your all amazing and really keep me going with this.

So all said and done on with the chapter.

**Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN ALEX RIDER.**

* * *

"So if you would like to follow me up here I will show you too your rooms" Miss Butler said with a kind smile that seemed genuine, though it could have been pity Alex was still trying to figure that one out it gave him something to do at least.

Blunt had left like the evil traitor he was and Alex now felt he had lost some back up, he had around a million other places he would have rather been at the moment too. Though as he walked down the practically gold paved hallways people around him kept staring at him like he was wearing a huge sign above him that read "LOOK AT ME NOW CAUSE IM NEW AND GONNA KICK YOUR ASSES!" yeah the looks were pretty terrifying. What made it worse that they kept whispering as the four SAS/Mi6 men dragged his luggage behind him.

Yay, woo, go him wait to make a scene Alex, come waltzing in with that new attitude, head teacher by your side, and have four strong and presumably "hot" men carry your luggage to your room. Yeah because they'll _**never**_ notice that right? Wrong Alex so, so wrong, their freaking staring right at you!

At least his unit were being useful (it saved him lugging it up the stairs), though he didn't know what he was going to do when they were alone; all that came to mind was an awkward vibe and a lot of silence... Yay.

"Right and your room is... Ah here we are" she chimed happily while knocking on the door and calling out again, to which Alex could have quite easily gone running when he heard a yelling response from inside.

"Mellissa are you in there honey I have your new roommate here, and she's eager to see you"

Alex raised an eyebrow to her. He was since when?

"What the hell is your problem?! Why the freaking hell wont you shut, you stupid piece of junk!" a sudden bang against the door made Alex jump back in fear, whatever that thing was behind the door it wasn't friendly or seemingly up for any conversation.

Miss Butler saw the look of sheer horror on Alex's face gave a smile and quickly explained.

"Oh don't worry dear" she started and then lent down and whispered to him. "It's that time of the month you know"

Alex stood then blinked leaning slightly away from her, the thoughts of Sabrina saying the similar to him once and having to explain what she had meant shot to mind and he quickly coloured an embarrassing shade of red. A single word just making it from his mouth.

"Oh"

Miss Butler smiled warmly and opened the door with a twist of the handle to reveal something no short of a bomb site, and Alex had seen a bomb site before and the dorms state was something close to it.

There were two beds next to each other up against the left hand wall, Alex was sure both were king size as they definitely were not mere singles. A bed side table on the left of each one although the second help no belongings on it the first was a mess of what looked to be ranging from make-up to a pair of brightly coloured socks and god was that a... No of course not just your imagination Alex had told himself mentally and quickly looked away. In front of the beds there were two very large wardrobes made of dark oak both harbouring a full length head to toe mirror. A door was in the middle between them Alex was guessing this was the en suite bathroom that he has seen in the brochure that Blunt had showed him the plane.

Though the floor was another thing, it was covered there wasn't a patch of carpet that hadn't been covered with what Alex would have described as junk, even one of the beds that Alex was guessing was Mellissa's was littered with items.

Mellissa however was trying to jam one of her draws shut with little success, hence her screaming fit of rage.

"Damn thing do you want me to be bloody late for class!" she wailed at in trying to force it close arms pushing with all she had against it.

Miss Butler then cleared her thought to attract her attention, this simple movement seemed to catch her attention and she stopped trying to massacre the dresser and turn almost instantly shielding to dresser from Miss Butler's view giving a nervous laugh.

"Ah M-miss Butler erm... hi" she said a form of fear rising fast in her eyes bleak smile on her face.

K-Unit, who were stood behind peering in the room were blinking rapidly at the mess trying to process what was going on, the place was a dump in Wolf's eyes, and he didn't want to even know what the thing on the bedside table was.

"Mellissa do you think that what you are doing is appropriate, young lady you are very lucky you have a new student to show round otherwise you would be going straight to my office to talk about this!" Miss Butler said angrily, hands on hips eyes firm and black with anger, or madness in Alex's view. It was a dresser so what.

Mellissa seemed taken aback by this statement her mouth hanging agape eyes wide with what looked like panic.

"I have a roommate?!" she gasped suddenly a hand flying to her mouth in shock. "Since when? Why wasn't I told I would have cleared up" she sighed gesturing to the mess lying around her.

"Since she got here and yes you bloody well should have" she said in a "do what I say or die" voice something Wolf had tried on him to no avail.

Though Alex gapped at her shocked she had well in some peoples view cursed at a student not even his teachers did that and that was saying something to him.

"Anyway Alexis this will be your shared room with Mellissa, and you boys are next door to the left, now any questions before I go?" she asked clasping her hands together at her chest.

"Urm no, I think I'm okay"

"Good if you need anything im sure Mellissa will be happy to help you" she then turned back to Mellissa face hard finger pointed at her. "You girl! Your job is to show her round and be friendly and all that" and with that she left, feet hammering the ground loudly sending small vibrations though the floor.

Alex gulped committing it to memory not to piss her off like he had done to most other people. The after affects did not seem particularly pretty if what he had just seen was anything to go by.

"So you're new right?" Mellissa's slightly interested voice cut though the silence that had surrounded them after Miss Butler had left.

Alex shot round to face her alarm on his make-up painted face.

"Yeah" he snapped quickly panic filling him to which K-Unit raised their eyebrows simultaneously adding a humorous affect to the situation.

Mellissa laughed and threw her arms up in the air energetically, and then gave the dresser a final push which sent the draw in with a strained click.

"Don't worry I don't bite... Much, but you it's "that time of the month" and things go a little haywire" she said airy and Alex paled slightly K-Units eyes going wide like they really didn't want to know, or be involved.

"Oh right yeah..." Alex murmured going along with whatever she was saying after all he was tired and wanted to go to bed... NOW.

"Well come in and make yourself at home, they places is a little messy but your side isn't so bad, I tend to keep my junk in my space" she told him moving out of the way and clearing a path wither foot gliding her things under her bed to make yet another messy pile.

Though it seemed to work and K-Unit came in with Alex's bags and belonging hurling them about like they were mere pillows and not full of clothes (both girl and boys sets), junk more junk and spying equipment (yet another gift provided by Smithers). Yet surely enough Mellissa was right and Alex's side was perfectly clear and a devoid of girls' hair care products and other thing that Alex didn't bare thinking about. It was as if there was a wall between both sides protecting the left side of the room.

Though Alex didn't really give a damn and as soon as he was in range of the bed slumped immediately into the comfort of the pillows giving off an audible moan grabbing everyone's attention in the room.

"You seem tired?" she stated gliding a brush though her perfectly straight and non frizzy or knotted hair.

'Well duh what does it look like?' Alex thought rapidly turning his head to face her clutching one of the many pillows to his flat non girl chest.

"Yeah long flight, there again anyone would be tired if they had had to travel with these guys" he told her gesturing to K-Unit standing at the end of the bed bags still in hand.

"Hey" Eagle squawked making Mellissa laugh.

"Oh yeah that's right I forgot to ask about them" she told him frowning slightly then extending her hand to them and turning it round slightly making them the target of her next words. "Who are they and what are they doing here?" she asked tone casual and polite.

Alex immediately sat up and covered himself properly hating the fact that he had to be so cautious of himself now. Personally he blamed the damn skirt for this if the thing wasn't made so short he would have to check himself so often to make sure the damn thing wasn't too high for his liking.

"Oh, there like my personal body guard people, you know can never be to careful these days" he laughed nervously.

"Hey!" Eagle squealed again dropping one of the bags placing his hands on hips. "Don't talk about us in such a disposable manner" he said suddenly striding across the room to grasp Mellissa's hand and shake it enthusiastically. "Hi, I'm Eagle Alexis's brother and part time bodyguard it's nice to meet you!"

Alex just stared horrified, he had hoped that that would never come up in conversation again but well God hated him remember and so things were never going to work out his way. He did not under any circumstances want people knowing that he and Eagle were "supposedly" related who in their right minds would want that?

Mellissa however looked baffled as she watched Eagle nearly tear her arm off.

"Your related?" she asked face looking like Eagle had just proposed to her and asked if she would go on a romantic cruise around the Caribbean with him. Which could have been a possibility in any case?

"Unfortunately" Alex gritted out eyes penetrating the back of Eagles head heatedly, this of course went unnoticed by the oblivious man, who now apparently had a death wish.

"Wow and your names... Eagle?" another bout of confusion on her part. "Your parents have bad taste in names"

Eagle laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ah no that's my code name, can't tell you my real name, security and all, never can be too safe" the last part was whispered quietly into her ear.

"Ah I see"

Wolf was growing tired of playing happy families and finally decided to break up the little Girl Scout routine that seemed to be taking place. He was not a fan of all the mushy introduction thing and had had about all he could take for one day.

"Oi kid, where do you want this crap putting? Cause I can tell you now I am not carrying it around all day for you, I ani't no slave" he said tone gruff and full of attitude his eyes meeting Alex's in a sort of twisted staring contest that neither of them were going to win due to the sheer stubbornness on both sides.

Alex didn't give up but instead told them to just put it down and he would sort it later. With that said and done, he threw himself down on the bed and tried to catch up with whatever sleep he had lost during the flight over to the 1st class dump of a school; and it's fancy over the top rooms and stuff he couldn't afford even if he did get paid for doing the job that nearly got him killed every other day even when he wasn't working. Yeah life was grand right now for him and his many skirts.

Snake, who had been quiet for a while then spoke up, once again reminding Alex that he was indeed on a mission.

"You do know you still have to go to class, even though you just got here don't you?" as always tones light and soft unlike most of his unit who preferred, and found it gave them better results to scream down his ears.

Which is why Alex now found himself at the front of an all too eager class, who were doing the last thing Alex wanted them to do which was well... gaping at him like he had just told them that he worked for the government, which was well true. But all the same here he was having to introducing himself to them all with K-Unit standing faithfully behind in some ways making it worse but also better, could they do anything right? Them being there made him feel better as he wasn't there alone but also it made the girl stare more and begin to chatter among themselves, most likely starting rumours.

He could imagine it now...

"_Ooooh, I bet she's sleeping with the one at the back (Wolf)" _

"_Nah I she's secretly been sleeping with the one on the left (Eagle) he looks the youngest anyway much more believable" _

"_Well I bet she's with them all! Damn greedy that's what it is" _

"_Definitely in trouble with the law maybe it's for drugs?"_

God help him, please...

"And so this is Alexis Beckett, please make her feel welcome class" with the Alex gave a small bow and waited to be placed somewhere in a free space which he was hoping would be the one next to Mellissa seeing as this was the target he was surpassed to be after. "Please go and sit next to Mellissa Alexis, Mellissa put your hand up"

So the girl did and he wandered over to her passing the curious faces as he went hair spraying out behind him making him inwardly cringe every time it did. K-Unit had been told to sit at the back of the class a row behind him and Mellissa, thankfully there was no one else at the table as he didn't want to deal with indefinite 20/20 questions from anyone.

"Thank God" was the first thing she said when he sat down int he free space next to her. "Finally I was thinking I would never get a partner for science but here you are eh, we're going to have so much fun!" she said grasping his hands and bouncing on her seat slightly.

Well this was new; guys didn't tend to get hyped up about each. Definitely not when one came to sit with you it was a quick grin and high five but nothing more, after all you didn't see them bouncing in their seats squealing over each other just because you were put next to each other. There again it seemed that not all girls did this either cause Mellissa's outburst had caused them to be on the receiving end of some pretty weired out looks from their fellow "welcoming" classmates. Though he didn't care seeing as he was trying to picture Tom having the same reaction as Mellissa had had, yeah that would have been pretty awkward...

He turned to K-Unit and mouthed a quick "help me" before turning back to Mellissa and giving her a nervous smile, having doing that he whispered behind them a quick death threat to his ever so caring back up.

Alex had not planned to start his interrogation on Mellissa straight away, that move would be too obvious and could cause suspicious by her and push her away. He first had to work on trust and get her to drop subtle hits of what her dad did or what she had been told anyway. Anything would have been helpful to Mi6; or so they had said. This was fine by him anyway, as long as he didn't die of embarrassment anyway.

----- TIME SKIP -----

**Period** 5, class 5, _lesson_ 5 whatever the hell you wanted to cause it! No matter what its meaning was still the same.

WORST CLASS IN THE HISTORY OF EVER!

Underline, make it bold and for hells sake put it in italics!

If you were to go up to one Alex Rider and say he looked A stressed, B slightly troubled, or C suicidal. Then congratulations you have just earned one hard bitch slap in the face (let's remember now ladies and gents he had a girl routine to keep up here).

Our unfortunate targ- friend Eagle had learned this the hard way when he had said he looked slightly suicidal after 5th tutorial. He was now facing the hardships of a sore cheek and Snake handing him his 6th ice pack, and to be honest he was not a happy camper.

"You didn't have to BITCH on me, I was just asking!!" Eagle yelled only to wince as his cheek burned agitatedly.

Alex rolled his eyes while flopping back down on one of K-Units 4 beds in the room next door to his and Mellissa's. Fox was resting leisurely next to him, hands spread out behind him supporting his most likely light weight. A groan escaped his lips as Eagle commented on the fact that at least he was in sync with his womanly side.

Snake smirked from the bed to the side, his body facing Alex like the rest of them, except for Eagle who was nursing his cheek in the en suit bathroom.

"I'm taking it p.e was rubbish then?" Snake commented slight teasing in his tone, making Fox laugh slightly.

Alex didn't bother answering; they didn't deserve such a privilege right now after all they were mocking him, Alex Rider top spy and punching bag of Mi6. Instead he gave yet another groan of frustration, which was slightly muffled due to the fact he had his head stuffed into a pillow.

"We're taking that as a yes then" Fox tormented trying to get Alex to actually answer them with words rather then noises that could be taken in a dirty way. Not that they were thinking that, good God no they were SAS/Mi6 they were practically trained to not think such things. That and not to get married, go into a relationship and when firing a gun make sure it's pointed at the target and not yourself.

"Well goody for you then, now go away I'm sulking" was the reply they got from him. Yes it sounded very childish and immature and there was no way under normal circumstances that he would ever drop to such a level, but right now he was not under the normal circumstances that he was accustomed to, and therefore he could sod his usual rules to hell and back again.

It was all thanks to that damn p.e teacher if it wasn't for her then he wouldn't be in such a damn foul mood...

----- PERIOD 5 -----

_I cannot do this. _

Very positive thoughts, well that's all Alex could have though standing there in skin tight black p.e and crisp white t-shirt, hair tied back in a messy pony tail (as the girls had been calling them back in the dressing room). Yes Alex had confined himself to the safety of the girls bathroom, being as A he was a guy and B and most importantly he would not be wearing his concealing black tights that covered his unshaven legs.

Yes he was deathly afraid as well he would look more like a guy and run the risk of exposing himself...

No, actually he was petrified of what the other girls would say.

"Miss Beckett get out here now!" a voice boomed and Alex felt his heart jump into his mouth in fear. She was back again to check and had obviously noticed he wasn't there, that or someone had noticed that he wasn't present.

'Where's my freaking Unit when I need them' he thought rapidly trying to think of what to say to her as an excuse.

K-Unit were not allowed to be with him during p.e, the school felt that it would be a little bit more than inappropriate to have them there. In other words they felt it might be a little perverted but they didn't have the heart to say that.

A sigh came from behind the door and she gave a grumbled something along the lines of hating girls who decided to PMS during her lessons. He could already hear a bunch of girls beginning to gather outside their giggling made it pretty obvious there they were present.

"Look I don't really give a damn if you're on your period, pregnant or something though if you are then I suggest you go and see the nurse girl" Alex cringed and knew he must have gone bright red as his face heated up behind all of the make-up he was wearing, and the stifled laughs made by the gathering of girls didn't help matter either.

His p.e teacher was Caribbean and she had a "do what I say or drop and gimmie 50 attitude" he could tell that already as she had already had a girl down on her hands and feet doing push ups as she had lost her shorts on wash day or something. Needless to say she sure didn't like it when you gave her a load of crap, in fact she just serve it back to you in the form of push ups and a load of insults that Alex didn't think you were allowed to say as a teacher.

"Whatever the excuse you better get yourself out here this instant and don't think I'm paying around girl cause I will break down that door in 3, 2" and let's just say Alex opened the door pretty fast to save himself being killed via bathroom door.

However once open he was no longer hidden from all eyes and the teacher eyes fell straight to his unshaven legs.

"Well I'll be we have a gorilla in the class" she mocked.

This comment was the start of the nightmare to come as the whole class irrupted into laughter that didn't cease until around roughly 5 minutes had passed. The whole time Alex had wanted to be swallowed up by the earth.

"Alright jokes over, now get to that field and give 30 laps" the girl looked gone out and stopped immediately in their tracks. "Yeah dats right I said 30 now move your butts ladies, if you want that special guy to text you back tonight then you better start losing some carbs and move" let's just say that everyone ran as though there was 90% off sale at some high price fashion outlet.

"As for you gorilla legs you wasted 20 minutes of my lesson you drop and give 90 I want it done in 3 minutes stat!" her voice hitting Alex like a whip.

After doing all that he had still had to do 30 laps plus another 30 that he apparently owned her for wasting so much time. Though thankfully all the other girls had left by the time he had got back this had meant no teasing or laughing thanks god, but now his entire p.e class thought he was pregnant!

He couldn't even get pregnant! He was boy, a male, guy.

----- PRESENT TIME-----

One thing was for sure after that lesson there was no going back to p.e ever again...unless.

"Where are you going?" Wolf asked perking up as Alex made a move off the bed finally after around 5 minutes of no response.

"The bathroom, I may be a while don't even come in cause if you do I will kill you all!" he said serious look on his face finger pointed at them threateningly.

As he went in Eagle was pushed out sputtering and talking rapidly.

"Hey I was in there!" he whined.

Alex sighed loudly.

'Time to bring out the big guns' he said to himself dramatically.

Spinning round on heel murderous look on his face, one hand shooting to his hip, the other clanged in a fist at his side, eyes narrowed and deadly ready to bite back.

"You even think about disturbing for the next hour and I will make sure that you don't sleep tonight or any other night to be exact and believe I'm not kidding, people who piss me off end up either getting blown up and shut down permanently (Scopia I do believe), shot out of the sky in their own planes (Nikolei Drevin) fall off extremely high buildings (Herod Sayle) or getting killed bu snowmobiles (Dr. Hugo Grief) so seriously leave me the hell alone" well that showed them he added in his head as he stalked off slamming the bathroom door for emphasis, making his point be known to every dorm within a mile of the room.

"Well that was over dramatic and completely uncalled for" Eagle said eyes wide tone stroppy.

* * *

So anyone think it's a little OOC at the end there or is that just me. Again and as always please tell me what you all think and I will try and update soon. Plus I know I asked before but I'm just wondering if anyone is still interested in being my beta reader, if so please review or PM me please. As I know this is most likely full of horrible mistakes.


	5. Chapter 5: Something Like That

Hey guys I'm back with another chapter finally. So I know where im going with this now, my inspiration suddenly came flooding back to me the other day and I thought it was finally time for an update!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider**

* * *

The sun was beginning to crack thought the overly thick curtains shining directly onto Alex's bed, which he had found after such a good night's sleep was exceptionally warm and comfy. The idea that this mission was the worst one he had ever been on was starting to fade away, that was until he realised he was posing as a girl!

After a lengthy call from Blunt which had involved a lot of threats, uncalled for jokes and Alex demanding a debit card they had come to the agreement that he would indeed need one for unforeseen emergencies, such as books for school and any unexpected trips out and K-unit's meals. For this Alex couldn't have been happier since the call had had a smile plastered over his face.

This had lead to Eagle becoming highly suspicious and interrogating him since.

"You got lucky, that must be it. no one can be this happy about anything else" Eagle whined having already wasted over 3 hours asking.

Alex stopped dead in the middle of the corridor and turned to glare at him; his previous "im so happy I could die" smile had instantly dropped and crawled off. Must to Eagles dread it had been replaced with a much more menacing "drop dead now" death glare instead.

Melissa, who happened to be walking with them to first lesson smiled warmly and put a hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Im sure it's not that" Alex smiled back happy that someone was on his side in this personal and private interrogation. "After all I would have heard it right? We do share a room you know" she added with another smile.

Alex just wanted to crawl under a rock there and then. But the school did not seem to hold such a place to do so, which was why he was following the other option to make himself seem as small as possible and paint a lovely shade of red across his cheeks instead.

Eagle being the idiot that he was decided to take it upon himself to point this out and rather loudly exclaim that his new shade of blusher did not suite him and then added that it was too dark a red. This caused all of K-unit to proceed to laugh, all except Eagle of cause who didn't get the reason they were laughing.

Alex gave a sheepish look and face palmed himself before walking off with Melissa leaving behind K-unit to calm themselves down, or be shooed away by one of the many teachers who thought that they didn't need to be there, and that really it was a violation of the girls privacy to have a group of roguish SAS soldiers roaming about the schools grounds.

"Honestly, your brothers a riot!" Melissa exclaimed. "You're so lucky"

Okay, this girl was not gaining any brownie points here. Alex almost wanted to slap her; it had been downright embarrassing some of the Eagle had been saying since he had got up. He'd been accused of everything from stealing an extra large bad of dairy milk chocolate, to hijacking one of army's private tanks.

"Oh you had no idea..." he murmured quietly.

Melissa grinned again but then looked sadden all of sudden as she looked out of one of the large windows to the left that gave a view of the school entrance.

"So are you going to be seeing you parents or anyone this weekend?" she asked suddenly causing Alex to snap his head to look at her.

"Ermm... what?" he had had no idea that you were allowed to go outside at the weekend never mind seeing anyone.

"Well every weekend we get to see out parents or family members, if they show up that is" the last part was said sadly to the floor her head hanging low, hands clasping the bad in front of her.

Alex turned his head away lost in deep thought.

"Oh... well I don't think so" he answered, mind beginning to grasp at the back-story he had been fed for his role of Alexis Beckett. "Unless my grandfather comes down to see me, but I don't think he will..." he trailed off. 'He better bloody not anyway' he thought to himself. Though it would be easier if he did.

The girl next to him gave a gasp, which made Alex look round suddenly panicked by whatever had made her seem so shocked. Her eyes were locked on his however and she suddenly appeared to look guilty for him, adding to Alex's already confused demeanour.

"You mean your parents aren't coming to see you?" she asked worriedly, grasping at his hands and looking all sad for him. Inwardly Alex's heart rate had soared and he hoped to whatever God was currently watching that she didn't notice. He didn't understand why he was suddenly freaking out so bad, but if he messed this up in any way he would be in such a mess, one of which couldn't be cleared up that easily by Mi6.

Again thinking back to the story that Blunt had told Miss Butler he quickly reeled off his "parents" occupations to her filling her in again on why he needed K-Unit with him at all times.

"Oh I see..." she sympathised. "It's the same for me too, my dad isn't going to be showing either..." she trailed off and in that moment he realised that he could get some useful information from the situation. It was the reason he was here after all and the quicker he got what Mi6 wanted the quicker he could get out of here.

"Whys that" he asked more quickly than first intended.

"Well he's away a lot doing business work but there's more to it than that..." again she trailed off and looked off down the corridor. Alex had fully intended to ask more, but his bad luck revered up again when the classroom door they were just about to walk through flung open banging against the wall.

The two "girls" near enough had a heart attack when their History teacher, who had flung the door open in the first place stood there in all her angry and seemingly "not having a good day" glory.

'_Oh for the love of God, she doesn't look happy...' _

Her wiry grey hair was drawn up in an extremely tidy bun and had some ugly looking jewel beetle clip holding it in place at the back of her head. Her stiff and bony face currently held a half sneer, cold blue eyes watched them intently as she surveyed them warily, her hooked nose sniffing at them when she saw Alex flinch slightly at the sheer concentrated fury she was displaying to them.

"And just _who_ are you?" she asked Alex while shooing Melissa into the room, already knowing full well who she was.

"I-I'm Alexis" he stammered over his words slightly somehow losing his nerve towards her.

She once again sneered harshly and walked back into her classroom and back over to her desk where she signalled for him to follow. Which he did and now found himself at the front of the class in front of her desk, with this he could practically feel the 20 or so eyes being beamed into his back making him cringe further. It had never bothered him before in fact he was normally pretty damn confident even going as far as to insult his previous captors knowing that they had guns and were free to shoot him there and then. But now felt so different, right now he _hated _standing out, he _hated_ knowing he was different to them, it was _frustrating_ that a bunch of stuck up girl were getting to him when the _greatest_, and most stupid, mass murders around the world couldn't.

The high pitched and shrill voice of his new history teacher brought him back to the present as she spoke to him about something he couldn't have cared less about.

"Ah, yes here you are Alexis Beckett, yes?" she asked all so sweetly, he could tell she was faking her sweetness. It was almost painfully obvious she had taken an instance disliking to him, or her should he say.

Gritting his teeth he forced a smile of his own, there wasn't much he could about it he guessed, it wasn't like he was sitting in front of some assassin, lucky for her she wasn't well he hoped not anyway. If she was then that gave him clearance to take her out right there and then. But she hadn't shown any signs of planning to launch a nuclear bomb into the busy continent of America or anything sadly enough for him anyway right now he wouldn't have minded having to deliver a swift kick to her temple.

"Yes, that's me" he forced out with the same bitter sweetness she had adding a the same sickly syrupy smile as he had before. She caught on quick to the whole "I hate you, you hate me so let's just put up with it each other for sake of us both not killing each other okay?" In face she seemed quite pleased with the silent offer and quickly told him to go and sit down next to a rather round girl in the corner.

Damn her! He needed to talk to Melissa about her father, which would be possible when she was on the other side of the room and he had a feeling they wouldn't be moving any time soon. He realised bringing it up later would be suspicious well slightly anyway, but if he had asked now by saying something casual like: "so where were we?" wouldn't seem half as bad.

But no, life wasn't looking to be very cooperative today was it. By the time K-Unit had took it upon themselves to walk in hands in pockets, Eagle whistling looking about like he was just doing some casual shopping or walking his dog through the park. In fact they all looked calm and completely at ease. How could they be so dammed calm all the time! He had just been one breath away from winding up in trouble all because they damn bitch at the desk decided to go ad hate him and then they walk in scotch free! She hadn't even said anything when they took up post behind him at the back of the room leaning against the shelving at behind them.

He gave a groan and leaned his head on the shared desk below him, feeling the sudden need for sleep. He never got that far through as soon as he was about to the shrill cry of the teacher the front shook him from his hazy sleep deprived state as she barked out orders to pair up with the person next to them.

Alex turned to the side to look at his partner, to find the girl eating a sandwich from her bag? He frowned at her, how the hec-

No! Don't even ask.

The girl in question turned to him and smiled extending her hand to him and shaking it roughly.

"Hi! My names Samantha, but you can call me Sammy!" she chirped taking another bite of her sandwich before letting his hand go. She seemed cheerful, Alex smiled back at her.

'_Well that's good, at least I don't have some stuck up chick sat next me...' _

"My name Alexis" he offered as she went back to her lunch fingering about in her bag looking for something.

"I know" she said never taking her eyes from the bag. "_Everyone_ knows who you are"

He inwardly grimaced as from the corner of his eyes he saw K-Unit all smirked and Eagle holding back a grin.

**----- **Eagle POV **----- **

It was pretty priceless really, the whole thing had been. Right from the beginning, from when we went over little Cub's luxury mansion like house to take him out for Halloween; right up to the point when we had to go on this mission.

The kid was just too much, he handled everything so perfectly, but you can just tell sometimes he's utterly going crazy in that little head of his.

I mean I know we're on a mission and all that... But I still have muck about at least even a little every now and then. I don't know how the kids gonna find out about this guy though. His daughter seems pretty tight lipped; so far he hasn't got everything for his boss man. But now he's not even sitting anywhere near her, his new partner better be sharing lunch out cause im starved. The guys thought it would be funny to wake him up late so then I wouldn't get any breakfast yeah, not funny right?

But alas it's only cause then envy my great skills and awesomeness, I can't blame them though 'cause I know I would envy me too.

But back on track, man I have got to work on my attention span, Wolf's right I do have the attention span of a 5 years old...

"Hey Alex what you got to do again?" I ask quickly, nervously rubbing the back of my head.

He looks at me with that practically famous frown on his face as he does. Eyebrows knitting together in what Im guessing is annoyance, little brat im older than him! But even his new best mate/work partner is giving me weirded out looks from the other side of him. Im amazed she hasn't asked about us yet, I'd never miss out on the chance to tell someone im half related to Alex, it's funny to watch his face go all red and get mad at me. He did kind of wreck it when he said half though, of course I wouldn't dare say anything against it for fear of my own life.

At last I get an answer though, he sighs and rolls his eyes dramatically, before pointing to the work sheet in front of him.

"We're matching up the dates to events in history, why weren't you paying attention" his hisses at me angrily, this of course has already gained the rest of the Units attention and Wolf is already shooting me warning looks not to upset Alex and pay more attention. Honestly, why is everyone being so serious today?! Anyone would think I was child to way I get treated in this dysfunctional family of ours.

"I was listening" I tell him quickly holding up my hands in some sort of peace making strategy. I've always been good at that, running away and such, it's my best tactic, but I'm an ace with a gun, got eyes of an eagle me.

It's clear he doesn't believe me, but I don't argue never good at them either, but that doesn't mean I can't whine like a saint. I try not to bug Alex for the next ten minutes, though by that time Miss what's-it-face is going over the worksheet, Sammy, as she likes to be called, and Alex are pretty sure they have all the dates right and Fox, being the nice guy he is has already been over to check.

"Right class" the teacher screeched again making it quiet damn clear she wanted everyone's attention. "Now what did you all get for the death of Elizabeth the 1st?" she asked voice still high and shrill.

Alex's hand was one of the many that shot up high in the air. Of course she wasn't about to ask him, we'd already been informed by him about what had happened before we had got to class and it took all of my amazing talent not to laugh or crack a smile when he had rather huffily told us in griping detail what had happened.

Anyway Lady Muck asked some other girl near the front of her class.

"24 March 1603" she answered, I of course glanced over Alex's shoulder to see that was what he had put down as well, must have been right then.

"Correct, now will someone come and right that on the board for me please? Ah you there at the back of the room"

Seeing as I was one of the people near the back of the room it was only naturally that I looked up to see which sorry fool she had picked. I smirked as I looked up only to find she was looking directly at me...

"Yes you there come and make yourself useful" she snapped, of course I just stood there mouth agape watching her, then pointing to myself and mouthing the word "_me_".

She just raised one of her slim pointy eyebrows at me and nodded stiffly.

Everyone was watching me now as I grumbled at the floor and trudged over to her taking the board marker from her hand and marching up to the board.

"Did you say something?!" she suddenly roared loudly, causing me to drop the marker in my surprised, I wasn't expecting the hag to yell at me. It was like reliving my school days all over again, not something I wanted to do seeing as I was always bouncing from one school to another. Despite my appearance I haven't always been such a sweet and adorable little kid.

Flying quickly round I smile as wide as I can trying to force the nervous twitch and slightly fearful look off of my face before she catches on.

"No Ma'am" I all but shout hands once again flying up to my chest in my own defence.

"Were you mocking me?" she asked with the same icy tone.

"No Ma'am!" again with loudness and desperateness to make sure my points made, I don't want any trouble for Alex's sake and the fact that if I do Wolf's gonna kill me.

"Well get on with it then!!" she yells pointing towards the board again, this time I make no comment I don't dare, pick the marker up and get scribbling dates onto the board.

**----- **Back to Alex **----- **

Sorry but Eagles an idiot. Can't say much more about him at this present moment in time, frankly I'm too annoyed too...

Okay so he's not all bad, I get it, but does he _have_ to go and make a fool of himself in front of the whole class. I already heard Wolf muttering to Snake that he's gonna have words with him. They don't know that I know this but I know that it's also part of their job to keep me happy. Yeah, it's a great perk to the mission, and I already have a few ways of taking advantage of it. But so far they're not doing that much of a great job of it.

The great thing is that it's all over for now and we get to go for lunch, thanks the lords. I can catch up with Melissa and maybe weed some more information out of her last time it wasn't all that hard, Im thinking maybe saying that im gonna call my do called "granddad" and ask him to come down and see if she says anymore about her own family. So far all I have is that her dad's a business man and that there's more to it. Great start, but I need more info, or else Blunts gonna be down my ears again.

The lunch rooms crowded, not that I didn't expect it to be. K-Units already making their way over to the food as fast as they can. All I picked up was something about them being glad they wouldn't be eating anymore stew and that they would get me something as long as I dealt with the seating problem. Fair enough I suppose, of course I would have said that if I could have seen any spare spaces.

Figures. There was no where sit except a large vacant table near a group of what looked like gossiping girls. Half of them (which would have been around 6) were applying make-up and from the lack of trays most of them weren't even eating. Now I'm no girl expert here, (hell I don't usually see many when I'm out trying to get myself killed and all), but from the looks of it, what with all the make-up and dirty looks that were giving people and the current topic of "how many guys did you get last weekend" I was guessing these were the equivalent of the Brookland's "popular's", though he guess was about as good as K-Units. Trying to ignore the high pitched giggling he trailed over to the table and sat down purposely not looking at anyone and took out his phone pretending to be texting someone.

Blunt had said he needed to become close to Melissa though it had never struck him how he was supposed to become so close that she would tell him practically everything about her home life. He thought back to how he and Tom had first met.

**(a/n: next part is guessed okay, cause I don't know how they met at all)** They'd been fairly young, not that he could remember now, and outside on the school's football field with it being a p.e lesson and all. Because of this the teacher had decided to play football, many of the girls complaining about it but some had wanted to play surprisingly. He'd been playing on the opposite team to Tom, and as far as he could remember had never really taken much interest in the boy. Everything had been fine and his team had been winning until Alex had apparently slide tackled Tom.

He hadn't taken it too well and had immediately kicked up a fuss about it telling the teacher who had come running over that they weren't supposed to be allowed to do slide tackles or something. Alex had just blinked while Tom harped on about the unfairness of it all and going on to say that their team had been yelled at for it previously. Alex being an inpatient boy even at the age he was then came forward and told Tom to get over it and that they were wasting time arguing about it.

At this Tom launched himself at Alex, just as he did it started to pour it down. Both of them were now rolling about on the now muddy ground trying to get a punch in at each other. The teacher had been horrified at them and started to try and pull them away from each other. But he came to no avail as they continued to claw at each other giving off childish war cries and spitting off insults.

In the end they had called both boys parents/angry uncles. Alex's uncle had given him a look of disgrace and told him he was in deep trouble when they got back, this had been around the time Jack had been with them thankfully enough and instead of punishing the boys she had suggested making Alex invite the Tom round as an apology. When Alex had Tom had begrudgingly accepted as his parents, after a 2 hour argument in the heads office had come to an agreement that it would be a good idea.

All it had took after that to get them to bond was Tom seeing Alex's extensive range of PS2 games, as they had been all the range back then. They hadn't looked back since then, and now Tom even knew about Alex's dealings with Mi6.

But that didn't help much, he could just get into a fight with Melissa could he, and then show her a load of PS2 games and expect everything to fine and dandy?!

He needed help with this serious help. His phone suddenly vibrated and burst into life, emitting some old fashioned ringing noise. He blinked he had forgotten that he had given Smithers a list of all of his contacts to put into the new phone, the plump man had asked for them a while ago stating that he was making a new phone for him.

Quickly as he could he pressed the accept call button forgetting to check who it was.

"Hello" a voice said on the other end of the line. "Would this be a Mr. Darcy by any chance" asked a rather snobby male.

Alex frowned for a moment and blinked at the phone bewilder, he then saw the name of the person who had called him and smirked.

"Why yes, yes it is" he replied in the most deep and charming tone he could muster. "And to who do I hold the pleasure of speaking to?"

There was a pause for a moment and Alex thought that they had put the phone down for moment, but he was proved wrong when they finally answered.

"...How did you know it was me?" they huffed childishly, making Alex smirked wider.

"Because Tom if you weren't so busy falling asleep in class you would know that there is such a thing called Caller ID" he told the idiot at the other end in an aloft tone.

"...I have better things to be doing with my time" Tom answered carelessly, and Alex could just see him sitting on his bed giving his nails a look over absentmindedly, pretending not to care about his education or lack of.

"Like _what_" he challenged.

"Dreaming about girls duh, that what I do when I sleep. Speaking of girls where art thou Juliet" he asked smugly, referring back to last year before his uncle had dies and he had had to play the leading female role. It had been totally unfair since the whole class had been up for him doing it for some bizarre reason that he didn't want to know.

"Well im bust at the moment Tom, but I do have access to a computer" he said thinking back to the laptop he had been supplied for research on everything he might need to look up. Blunt did have a small hint of heart in their somewhere.

"Why are you telling me that, wait are you on another mission, damn Alex why didn't you tell me? I _am_ your best still right?"

"Yes Tom and yeah I am but I can't talk right now, im about to eat if you don't mind" he told him spotting K-Unit fast approaching and figuring it would be bad if they caught him on the phone.

"Aw, fine okay I'll let you off, but you better be on MSN or something another wise you're a dead man got it?" Tom threatened, though it didn't sound very scary when Alex thought about it.

"Yeah, yeah I got to now but I need your help with something later okay?"

"Hell yush, if it's got anything to do with defeating the forces of evil then I'm so in Alex!" he cheered.

"Yeah Tom something like that..." he smiled giving him a quick goodbye and shoving the phone deep into his pocket smile still on his face when K-Unit sat down to eat. Wolf complaining about how he had been hit on again, this time by the lunch lady. The others were laughing over it now saying that he had a thing going on with the older ladies. Alex still couldn't help but smile even when Fox stole one of his chips, his mind was still on the previous conversation with Tom, realising how good it had been to speak to someone who had some sort of attachment to his normal life away from Mi6.

'_Yeah Tom something like that...' _

* * *

Okay well I was thinking of bringing Yassen into this somewhere, as I do have a part he can play. But I don't know whether I should or not I kinda need your opinion on it guys. Plus tell me what you thought about the chapter as well please after all I don't know whether it was good or not... But a big thank-you to the people who have already reviewed it really does help me a lot :D

Dreamcloud.


	6. Chapter 6: Always Love Your Mates Not!

Yay we have another chapter up at last! Actually this ones a faster update then the last being as I still have my other chapter in the document upload thing. Right so the first bits done in text like script so don't think that I've spelt anything wrong here cause it's meant to be like that honest.

* * *

HarrisInDaHouse says: put ya webcam on mate

SchoolBoy/Spy says: ....

HarrisInDaHouse says: why not bet u look awesome as a chick

SchoolBoy/Spy says: why did I even tell you?

HarrisInDaHouse says: cause im just that good

SchoolBoy/Spy says: you wish

All in all he did kind of have to thank Mi6 for giving him the laptop. It was only meant for research purposes only, but as soon as he had got back he'd made sure to install MSN onto it. He just had to talk to Tom about what to do; this was after all something he could help with. Or so he hoped, the boy had proved to have been of little help so far, and other from making him as uncomfortable as possible with the current situation he would have had to give him a fail for helpfulness.

HarrisInDaHouse: if u dont im not helping u

Well he hadn't done anything anyway, so he couldn't see how that was going to convince him. But it was Tom so it couldn't hurt right? He was sure his best mate wouldn't tell anyone about this, and Jack already knew so it wasn't like he'd be able to tell her again.

SchoolBoy/Spy says: you're on your own right, there's no one else there?

HarrisInDaHouse says: no I have the entire school in my bedroom waitin to take pics of your girly ass what do u think spy boy

SchoolBoy/Spy says: sorry!! Its just this is really embarrassing!!!

HarrisInDaHouse says: LOL! u don't say... that my mate is why I wanna see

SchoolBoy/Spy says: fine I'll show you just don't laugh to hard you kill yourself

HarrisInDaHouse says: kk I wont, chill out mate

Alex glared at the screen for a moment, he was still dressed in the ridiculous uniform that the school insisted he wear, and his hair was still down and splayed around him messily on the bed, makeup was still in place seeing as Melissa was still due to come back and all. K-Unit was ever present; they had said that they were to be with him till he went to bed in case anything were to happen. Alex knew better though knowing they were only there for the laughs. Stupid unit, he didn't see why they had had to come anyway, of all the times, after all he could have needed them say: when he had infiltrated Scopia maybe or the time when he had been blasted into space, but noooo send them in when he gets sent to a girls only high school why don't you.

With a good bite of his lip he clicked to webcam button, allowing Tom to see him in his girly glory. He was pretty glad he wouldn't have to type now though. Thankfully technology decided to do him a favour for once instead of trying to kill him, it had made it so you could talk to people and have them hear what you were saying, making it seem like you were talking to them face to face, thanks to the "call button" as it had been coincidently called. Yes MSN was God...

Tom's face appeared in the box after loading for about 10 seconds, and he watched as his mate moved the camera about giving him a better view of just what he was doing. It seemed he was quiet cosy at home with all of his homework (which Alex knew was overdue) in piles around him on his bed. Damn he suddenly wished he was at home too. His eyes scrolled back to the box underneath and he watched in horror as his own face appeared too. For a moment Tom said nothing, but his eyes had gone wide and then a smile crawled across his face and he gave a short laugh.

"Well doesn't someone look hot?" he laughed again holding his sides for a moment while he tried to keep the laughter down. "You should keep that look it suits you" he teased while picking up a handful of what looked like skittles from the dish at the side of him.

Alex scowled, and crossed his arms blowing a strand of hair from out of his vision. He gave a quick glance at K-Unit who were watching him with interest, probably wondering who the hell he was talking to and wondering whether they should go all protective and demand to know just who it was.

He let a frown take him over for a minute, which Tom must have noticed as he broke the silence, he wasn't one for those "awkward moments" that people had and always had s_omething_ to say, whether it was relevant to the conversation or not.

"So what is it _this_ time?" he asked still gawking at the amount of hair his best mate was suddenly sporting. He hadn't realised just how bad these missions of his had gotten but after he had told him all about the bullet wound and seeing it, he had never questioned it again. Sometimes he found himself more annoyed then Alex was at Mi6. He hated how he would always be gone for so long only to return in a state worse than death, having returned with twice as many scars as he had had when he left.

"Just have to spy on a girl and find out some information on her dad or something like that..." he trailed off staring at Eagle as he began random pressing away at the many buttons on his phone, which was apparently brand new. Wolf was still watching him intently, while Fox and Snake were watching TV, again...

Apparently they had gotten into some new reality program where celebrities have to go and learn extreme sports such as jumping off cliffs and such and try and survive it. Alex had told them they might as well of come live his life seeing as it was about as extreme as you could get, with all the near death experiences he had. At that point Snake had gone all therapist on him so he had decided to shut up and not say any more, just in case the first aid kit came out.

"But I'll tell you all about it when I get back" he told him twirling a strand of hair between his fingers absentmindedly, completely forgetting for a minute just what he was doing. Seriously girls grow on you after a while, and you start picking up habits... Don't even say anything because it's true... Honestly...

Tom smirked seeing the act and tried to look casual for moment reaching for his phone he began to pretend to be typing away.

"Yeah you better, by the way Lex nice hair you got there and from he look of it you agree"

"What are you-" he then saw his hands still running though his hair and snagged his hand back to his side again. "Oh shut up! Anyway I need your help, how am I supposed to get this oh so precious information out of her Tom" he wailed sitting up on his knees glaring at the screen.

Tom just laughed again, something that was fast becoming a habit with him.

"Oh come on Alex, it's obvious you can't just rush this like all your other missions. You can't just expect her to open up to you and tell all." He told him with a pause, Alex honestly rushed into things sometimes, and he called him bad.

"Well what do I do then?" came the blonde's ever impatient reply, honestly you went to your supposed best mate and this is what they give you. He didn't care if her was being demanding he had the right!

"Just be as good a best mate to her as you can" he said with a wink. "Girls _love_ that, that's what they like a good mate who they can rely on and go to is they have any problems, you know like a shoulder to cry on and all that jazz" he continued as he grabbed a load of his homework and began scribbling the answers down. "When did Queen Elizabeth the 1st die again?" he asked glancing up from his history homework.

Alex blinked owlishly for a minute his mind whizzing back to his earlier history lesson.

"24th March 1603" he said quickly as Tom wrote it down. "But why, can't they just punch something and get it over with" he asked utterly bewildered by what his best mate was suggesting. Geez when did he get so smart?

Tom suddenly shot his head up and gaped at his best mate before shaking his head and looking back down at his overdue work and essays. Surely his best mate couldn't have been that dense, but he figured being as Mi6 had taken him away so much, and he practically used as target practise by every terrorist group out there he could have lost a few brain cells. He'd let it slide this time, plus Alex had only had a few girlfriends here and there but they hadn't lasted too long, Alex had always said they had been too clingy and that was because Alex generally went for looks and not personality, maybe this would do him some good to mingle with girls for a while. That or it would totally put him off girls for good...

Wouldn't Sabrina be upset if that happened?

"Alex, these are girls we're talking about here they don't usually go around punching walls and hitting people... Well only if their mad or more tom-boyish. But that's not the point, the girls your with sound like the rich daddy type so I'm goanna say their more girly and into nail polish and slumber parties with all that makeover jazz" he told him tapping his chin with his pencil deep in thought thinking back to what he had found out from Sabrina, he had been spending a lot of time around her since Alex wasn't around. But he did not hold any feelings for her. Definitely she was Alex's property and he wasn't about to go and do the dirty on his best mate! She had just been talking to him a lot to him, something that was beginning to get on his nerves.

Just as he was about to question Tom more the door swung open and Alex about had a heart attack. K-Unit didn't even move but their eyes did shift to the person at the door. There at the door stood Melissa a stack of books and random sheets of paper in her arms. Fox being the gentleman that he was went over and helped her stack them on her already messed up desk, something she thanked him for.

After doing so the next thing she did as always was come and sit herself next to Alex, peering over her shoulder she saw Tom and smiled widely.

"Awwww!" she cooed merrily. Extending her hand she pointed to Tom her eyes glittering scarily (in Alex's opinion anyway). "Is this your boyfriend?" she asked all innocently as girls did, yet Alex could pick out the evil intent underlining her voice.

All the same his make-up stained face lit up and began to glow a light cherry red, his coco coloured eyes, that Melissa had already said she adored, went wide with dread. His stomach jumped in shock at her asking, why was everyone out to get him these days. He could already picture both Ian and his good for nothing godfather getting a kick out of all of this, he already knew that they would be sat there up in heaven or where ever the hell they had been sent, laughing their head off nearly killing themselves off again with the amount of laughs they were getting from this. He hated the fact, inwardly cursing his uncle again for going and dying on him, and putting him through this torture.

Tom recovered first and gave a hearty laugh, as he always did under this kind of situation. He put on his savviest of grins and gave a thumbs up to her.

"That's right" he started sitting crossed legged in front of the camera. "4 long years now, we're closer than ever aren't we Lexy" he explained giving Alex another grin, while rubbing the back of his neck suddenly realising his days were numbered cause as soon as Alex got a hold of him he was goanna be so, so, so mad; not that he clearly wasn't all ready. He could see the bright red glow practically burning though that face of make-up.

Melissa stared at him for a moment, and Alex sunk his face into his hands and gave a grim moan. K-Unit had perked up at the confession and were now staring wide eyes at the two girls and the most likely to be dead in a month boy on screen.

Eagle rushed over and pushed the two girls out of the way and grasped the screen with both hands and stared at Tom gob smacked.

"WHO'S DATING MY LITTLE BABY SISTER?!" he yelled loudly at Tom.

Melissa frowned at him, after recovering from being shoved mercilessly off the bed.

"You mean you didn't know?"

Eagle suddenly paused and glanced at her and then back to the screen where Tom was giving him wary looks to him from his side of the computer. A nervous laugh later and he quickly came up with a way out of the situation.

"Oh my gosh it's you, erm..."

"Tom"

"Tom!" he cried in glee, hugging the computer to his body. "Oh I thought you were dead my buddy, after all we hadn't seen you in so long, I thought she had broke up with you. Ah, we must catch up some time and go for a drink, yeah?"

Alex grimaced and hit Eagle hard enough to send him flying off the bed, he then pulled the laptop back to him, so Tom could see them again.

"Do forgive my _half_ brother" he told Tom, putting an emphasis to the half. Eagle hated it when he did that; he couldn't believe that he had to pretend that they were related. "You remember him right"

'_Please, just play along Tom; it's not that hard...'_

Tom looked thoughtful for a moment and Alex began to panic, all of this was essential one wrong move and the whole mission would be in jeopardy, he had been hoping that Melissa would be back late, that way she wouldn't have walked in when he had been talking to Tom, and then this wouldn't have happened. But alas things never went the way he wanted to and that fact was beginning to depress him greatly.

"Oh yeah" Tom's ever cheerful voice brought him back to the present. "The over cheerful one right?" he asked.

Alex just nodded dumbly and went quiet again. Melissa beamed and then looked to Alex. He'd just play along with this living hell for now and then go and party when it was all over and then 5 years from now he'd look back and laugh. Right...

"Aww, you've gone all quiet now I'm back, shall I give you some space to talk to your boyfriend?" she asked suddenly all for the idea of giving them some lone time.

"Ah, no it's okay" Tom flashed her a bright smile and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "She's always like this when im here aren't you Lexy? By the way I never caught your name" he told her. But Alex caught the sneaky look in his now "supposed boyfriends" eyes after all they had been dating for 4 years now.

Melissa only grinned back and sat down next to Alex seemingly happy she wasn't going to be left out.

'_Well that didn't take much convincing on her part' _

"It's Melissa" she said getting herself comfy.

"Ah, I guess your parents are all rich and famous" he stated leaning back on the headboard on his bed trying to look as casual as possible.

Melissa looked surprised for a minute obviously not expecting the question; Alex caught this though and tried to save the conversation.

"Tom!" he scolded his best friend, Tom jumped slightly and look at him with a confused expression, clearly not getting what was going on and why he was being yelled at. "You shouldn't ask stuff like that" het told him giving the girl in question a sideward's glance.

Surprisingly Melissa laughed, diverting all lost attention back to herself again in the space of two seconds.

"Nah, its fine, my dad's a business man no one you would know I don't think..." she again, like before trailed off.

Tom grinned at her and Alex was secretly thanking him, he guessed if it was Tom it wouldn't look so bad if he asked. The way he was going about it was brilliant, hopefully she didn't catch on and then Alex would have something decent to feed to Blunt, whenever he decided to call.

"He's into all that buying shares things, I think he's involved with a few major businesses too" she added thoughtfully glancing at the ceiling as though it held all the answers she was currently looking for.

"You mean something cool like Nike or some awesome gaming company?" Tom was now all excited; Alex gave him an unimpressed look, though he remained completely oblivious to it as always. His reaction only earned him a laugh from Melissa who shook her head at him.

"No" she started. "More like businesses involved with weaponry and things like that. He's really into companies with a lot of power, if you get what I mean" she continued with a smile. "Weird huh?"

Tom looked perplexed again and K-Unit shifted with the sudden burst of information that had been released.

'_Bingo...' _

Alex gave her a warm smile, while everyone else was recovering he'd noticed she'd shifted slightly, maybe she was uncomfortable and thought that it would be weired, but he couldn't see why. After all he could have wrote a list of freaks who were obsessed with power and trying to get their shifty hands on it as fast as possible, often solving the problem by throwing money at it.

"Not really, hey my parents are out doing some weired stuff too half the time, nothing to be ashamed of"

"THOMAS!!"

Tom lurched forward on his bed and nearly choked on the sweets he was gauging down his throat as the yell emitted from his end of the line. Whoever it was they were not happy.

"ARE YOU STILL ON THAT GOD DAMNED COMPUTER!?" the yell came again and Alex was sure it was his mum from the sounds of it. Every time he had been round Tom's house (which wasn't much because his parents were always at each other's throats constantly), his mother had always ended up yelling at Tom for staying up late, and for some reason always apologized to Alex for her sons behaviour.

Tom turned round on screen and glared at the door furiously. How dare that woman interrupt him when he was speaking to his current girlfriend/best mate?!

"No mother dearest, for I am in bed doing some somewhat simple revision/homework/things that I do not I don't fully understand" as he said this he glanced round and gave a thumbs up to Alex and Melissa.

For a moment there was silence and Tom thought she had given up on him and was going to threaten to move out again, which if she did would make it the 4th time that week.

"WELL I SUGGEST YOU GET TO BED NOW, YOU'VE GOT SCHOOL TOMORROW AND IF YOU DON'T GET UP IN TIME YOU BETTER NOT BLAME ME!"

"Yes, yes I know!" he answered her as he began packing his stuff away, mumbling faintly to himself. "Why the hell would I blame you anyway, batty woman..."

"DON'T YOU GET SMART WITH ME THOMAS, I KNOW YOU UP THERE MUMBLIN–"

"Well I got to go guys, before she come busting in here" he laughing rubbing the back of his head again, probably embarrassed by his mum, and Alex couldn't help but laugh at him, his parents were always like that, embarrassing him, whether it was at their football matched or on parents day, now those were the worst times. They always had a shouting match at each other while the poor teacher sat there not knowing what to do, it was always who was to blame for their son being a failure and bottom of the class, Alex wondered why they didn't just get separate appointments.

"Well I'll talk to you soon then Alexis okay?" he asked grinning again.

"Yeah I guess" Alex said passively, giving off the air that he didn't really care, even going as far to look at his nail as though looking for any cracks in the perfectly applied _pink_ nail varnish.

"Awe, don't be like that" Tom whined at him, Melissa sniggered at him and his attempts. "Don't I even get a good night kiss?"

Alex suddenly whipped back round to face him and gave a chocked noise of protest.

"W-what? How do you expect me to do that?!" he asked eyebrow twitching with annoyance.

"Fine, okay I'll let you off then" relief flooding through him, honestly what was he thinking, being an idiot as per usual, no doubt. Though he could be getting back at him for not being at school to do most of the work in the pair projects that they had to do, it wasn't his fault though. "I'll settle for an air kiss instead" another sly look from him.

'_Why me?'_

"That's so cute" Melissa cooed, yeah there was no way she was earning any brownie point here, in fact when this was all over and he was finally out of this nightmare, she was first on his hit list, just below their history teacher.

As quick as he could have human managed he blew Tom a kiss and proceeded to glare at him. Making a mockery of him like that, what kind of best mate was he!! He, Alex in-your-face Rider was being tortured in a way that no kid should be. He was going to be scared by this experience that was for sure.

'_I'm never going to forgive you for this!'_

"AND IT ISNT FAIR THAT YOUR DOING THIS TO ME, ALL I HAVE EVER DONE IS LOVE AND CARE FOR YOU, AND WHAT DO YOU GO AND DO!? YOU BECOME A DROP OUT!! YOUR GOING TO END UP ON THE STREETS THOMAS!! DON'T YOU CARE?! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?! THOMAS?!!"

"Speak to you later dudes" Tom laughed waving to them as he went to shut the webcam off.

"THOMAS!! DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE YOUNG MAN!!"

With that said the box in the corner went blank, and Tom was no more.

"Well I got to say that was bloody interesting" Eagle commented from the floor.

Snake glanced up from his book, eyes peering over the top. He had been watching the whole thing unfold and Alex knew that the normally quiet and reserved man had been laughing for sure at his expense, they all had. Bloody traitors...

"I believe the word you're looking for is disturbing Eagle..."

"Shut up I'm quoting Jack Sparrow!" was the intelligent answer Snake received.

"Well done for you"

Melissa yawned and then proceeded to jump up off the bed gathering up her clothes from the floor she had left lying around once done she dumped them into a basket and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked as he shut the top if the laptop down after closing MSN down.

The girl raised an eyebrow at him in question, and opened the door.

"You do know you have to send all your laundry down on a Friday don't you?" she asked him, watching as he shook his head and frowned at her. "Oh well you have to so it can be washed and that, but since you've only been here a day I don't see the point in you doing that. You might as well wait till next Friday. I might be a while so don't worry cause the washrooms on the ground floor" and with that she was gone.

"Well that was convenient" Fox said watching Alex who nodded mutely at his sudden golden luck.

"You might want to check in with Blunt about what you've found out Alex, this could be one of your only chances" Wolf told him gruffly crossing his arms in the process. It was funny how he had suddenly perked up and was acting all leader just cause he could.

Another nod from the boy later found him rummaging through his school bag, looking for his embarrassingly bright pink phone. When said item was located his began pressing away at it dialling up Blunt as fast as he could, the girl may have said she would be awhile but as far as he was concerned girls and guys had a different outlook on "a while".

He quickly pressed the speaker phone icon, he didn't want to relay what Blunt has said to him to K-Unit all over again, so he guess he might as well have let them hear now. Though he did make sure it wasn't too loud, he didn't want anyone else listening in on them.

"Hello?" he asked when it became apparent that someone had picked up.

"Hello you have reached Borris's Flower arrangement services how may we be of help?"

Rest assured a bleak silence fell over the group for a moment before Alex realised it was another one of Mi6's failed attempt at security.

'_This has to be the worst yet'_

"You know Yassen Gregorovich would have a field day with this" Alex told the person on the other end of the line sweetly with a pinch of false innocence, though his face mirrored a look of distaste.

"...What do you need Alex?" Miss Jones asked annoyance evident as she spoke.

Alex smirked but continued the conversation. "I need to speak to Blunt, as in ASAP" he told her falling back into his professional tone and way of dealing with them.

"...I'll put you through" she told him bleakly still sore about the last comment.

For a moment the only sound was the dial tone beeping every now and then, Alex found it oddly comforting knowing that he had them at the push of the button for once. But he guessed that was only because for once he wasn't walking around a building where he could be killed at the wrong turn. This mission actually allowed some freedom for once.

"Hello?" a monotone voice suddenly asked.

"It's Alex" he told him.

"Ah, Alex, do you have anything for me?" straight to the point as always, Alex thought angrily to himself.

"Yeah, you could say that, her dad works with powerful people and has shares in a bunch of businesses" he relayed what Mellissa had basically told him, he sure as hell wasn't going to sugar coat anything for him.

"Ah I see, well that gives us something to work with I guess, keep pressing her we need as much as we can get a hold of, I'm sure you know the consequences of failure..."

Even K-Unit gave the phone a funny look at that.

"Yes I know" he answered bleakly, spitting the words through gritted teeth, only just resisting the urge to hurdle the phone out of the highly polished window and onto the freshly swept concrete floor.

With that the phone went dead. No "have a nice day" or "be careful and don't die" not even a "remember to change your pants everyday" even though that would have been disturbing. Just went to show he had such a good relationship with is boss.

"Well that was... nice of him"

* * *

Yes I know the ending pretty much sucks but i was trying to update fast here the next chapter will be better... (she hopes... '-_-) so do tell what you thought to that were people out of characters? Does this need to be taken down? Anything you like but i would just really appreciate some feedback... Please...

Dreamcloud.


	7. Chapter 7: The Plan Comes Together! Not!

Sooo... it's been a while... Yes well I'm done with school now! Yay! So I may have more time to write being as exams are over. However be warned I do start work soon... Yay...? But I will make time for more writing. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! Enjoy!

* * *

After an eventful night, and interesting conversation with Blunt, Alex had practically leaped into bed and had fell asleep before Melissa had even returned. Of course before doing so he had made sure to kick K-Unit out, and back into their own room, there was no way they were allowed to sleep in the same room as two young _ladies_, something that cracked said unit up every time they heard it. Because of this they were becoming used to Alex's infamous death glare; in fact they saw it so much that they were fast becoming immune to it.

That was why when Wolf had decided to go and wake him up the following morning, being as it was Saturday and all; he hadn't in the least been affected by the two brown eyes practically glowing with venom from under white sheets.

"It's not goanna work Alex, I've seen that look too many times now to care" he had told the teenager while ripping up the covers off leaving the rather disgruntled teenager to curl inwardly at the sudden rush of cold air that swept around his groggy form.

To add to the morning misery he had let out a slight yelp, and sat bolt upright gripping his arms around his body as though trying to cover himself up despite being in a pair of navy blue pyjamas, which had been packed by Mandy back at MI6. With a quick glance at the window he had found that some idiot had left it wide open allowing all the cold air to rush in like an arctic breeze.

Glaring menacingly at it he turned back to Wolf, still glaring, and gave a huff before sliding off the bed and grabbing a handful of clothes, basically a pair of dark denim jeans, a top with some funky design on the front and a jacket for good measures, bloody whether where did it think they were?. Russia?

Passing the door he gave a grunt of acknowledgment to the rest of K-unit. Not to be outdone, Eagle had come running in and rushed up to Alex's dresser grabbing a load of chains and rings from the second draw down, snatching up a pair of sunglasses last minute and dropped them onto Alex's clothes bundle, finishing it off with a flashy grin.

"The hell Eagle?" Alex had mumbled sleepily frowning down at the silver heart chain and assortment of rings.

"You've got to try harder Alexis" he told him waving a finger at him while the others rolled their eyes at Eagle.

"Whatever..."

A few moments later Alex walked back out from the bathroom fully dressed a toothbrush sticking out of the side of his mouth and the sunglasses that Eagle had found were perched on his head, in a fashion he had seen the girls back home use.

"So what's the plan for today?" Fox asked sitting on Alex's now made bed, he was guessing they had done that for him, he wasn't going to say thank you though they were still traitors from last night.

"I don't know its Saturday, the parents come to see the students today, so it might be a good idea to see whether Mellissa's dad turns up" he replied after finishing off with the toothbrush.

Snake frowned for moment thinking back to a couple of days ago when they had had their first proper day in the school. On the way to the first lesson, which if he remembered rightly had been history, Mellissa had mentioned that her father wouldn't be coming that weekend due to reasons she hadn't stated. That meant they wouldn't be seeing the man today, and whatever plan Alex was thinking up would be utterly pointless.

"Didn't she already say that he wouldn't be though?"

Alex paused briefly before his expression dropped. She had sad that hadn't she? It had been on the Friday morning when she had first told him about parents coming to the school. So if he couldn't meet her dad he really was going to have to rely on Mellissa for information. He had been hoping to be able to meet her father to then assess him and get a general idea on the guy, maybe ask a few questions here and there, anything would be useful. But now that idea was out of the window he would just have to bring her father up in conversation, which would be easy seeing as that was what today was about.

"That's true" he started, mind somewhere else thinking of how he could slip certain questions into conversation. "But even if her dads' not coming here it gives me an advantage to bring her dad up in conversation maybe find out why he can't come and then go from there" he told them making sure they were filled in even though it wasn't anything to do with them, he didn't want them mucking anything up just because they weren't fully aware of what was happening.

"Can we go get breakfast now that's sorted?" Eagle then asked.

* * *

So many parents had turned up.

Alex thought to himself as he leaned against one of the Greek looking pillars at the top if the stairs. He had a great view from up there and could see everyone chatting away with their parents grinning from ear to ear. Somehow it made him think back to Ian again and how when he was younger he was always so happy when he turned up to his parent's days.

He had always been so eager to show him his report card; somehow childishly thinking if he improved Ian would be more proud of him and would stick around for longer. It turned out that wasn't quite how it worked...

As he found out when his uncle turned up dead and suddenly men in black suites were needed at his funeral. After that things just became unreal.

The ground now seemed to interest him as he felt a wave of depression wash over him, curing the sudden loudness of the room and endless bubbles of laughter. Stupid MI6 for recruiting his parents and Ian, stupid Yassen for killing Ian, stupid Ian for dying, stupid Yassen for dying, stupid Ash for showing up then dying too and no longer being around...

So, stupid...

A hand on his shoulder made him snap out of his daydream shattering the images he had built up of his lost family; snap so much that he brought his arm round and socked whoever it was straight in the stomach. When he finally came round to what he was doing he found Wolf holding his arm back and a man dressed in a black suite complete with dark glasses on the ground holding his stomach , groaning in pain.

He blinked once, twice, three times before realising it wasn't an enemy or attack on his life.

"Erm, wow..." he faintly heard Eagle say behind him, Snake nudging him slightly warning him to shut up.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Wolf hissed in his ear harshly, finally letting his arm go once he realised the boy wasn't going to try and knock anyone else unconscious. Somewhere at the back of his mind he could hear a voice reminding him to stay focused and not the let the mission go up in flames. Blunt for one would kill him, and he didn't fancy going into a care home, or worse an insane asylum. Hey, he wouldn't put it past Blunt.

Before he could defend himself; and try to tell Wolf that the guy had clearly been in the wrong, (who went around tapping people on the shoulder anyway, stupid man) someone else butted in the conversation saving him the embarrassment of having to explain himself.

"My, my there was no need for that was there now Alexis?" oh hell no, someone give him a gun now. Goodbye cruel world!

The mere sound of that voice made him inwardly cringe. He turned round to see Blunt and Miss Jones standing there both with warm smiles on their faces, although Alex knew they were both forced. After all people who put an end to other people lives genuinely don't look good with a smile on their face, it always usually means their up to something.

"Now what do you say to Mr Gallaway here?" Blunt asked looking over at the man on the floor, who Alex was guessing was "Mr Gallaway", with a somewhat sympathetic look (he didn't want to push it and say it was being as he knew for a fact that Blunt couldn't manage it).

Raising an eye brow he turned to the man as well, folding his arms before looking up to the ceiling with an unimpressed look. He so didn't want to be here right now. He was beginning to wonder why the hell Blunt and Jones were here anyway; didn't they trust him to complete the mission on his own or something?

"Stupid man shouldn't touch me so freely" he murmured finally, before glancing back to Blunt, being as no one was around he guessed it was alright to act so informal. After all he defiantly wasn't going got be nice to them after the stuff they said to him on a somewhat daily basis.

"What the hell are you people doing here anyway?"

Blunt gave a slimy smug smile and gestured in his direction.

"Well I'm visiting my dear sweet granddaughter aren't I?"

An eye roll was all the response he got while the man that Alex had punched pulled himself to his feet and smarted himself back up, adjusting his black sunglasses glasses slightly. After making sure he looked fairly intimidating again he once more took his place behind Blunt and tried to blend in with the 5 or 6 other men in black.

Alex smirked evilly while looking at Blunt directly for the first time since he had arrived.

"Oh" he said with the evil undertone making its way into his voice, something that reminded Blunt and Jones that the smarted mouthed boy had something in mind.

"Since I'm your dear sweet granddaughter, does that mean I can have a credit card cause I need some cash" he told him going back to inspecting his nails with a smirk that told them that he just wanted to burst into laughter.

K-Unit looked amused as well with the request and Eagle gave off a slight laugh, it was true that Alex needed cash, during their conversation last night Mellissa had asked Alex to go shopping with her on Sunday stating that she needed a "girly day out" and that Alex would be the perfect person to go with her. His response and general reaction to it had been priceless.

Both went blank and business like again in a matter of seconds. This wasn't very surprising considering they both were responsible for people's death on an hourly basis. Alex had been expecting a very quick "no" from them both, however this didn't seem to be the case. When he did glance up again he was meant with the same sickeningly queasy smile that just didn't belong on Blunts face.

"I see and what may I ask do you need it for?" he enquired the smile never wavering, not for a minute.

A childish emotion passed over him. It wasn't fair, did any of his demands faze the guy, even for a second. It was like he has been expecting him to ask at some point.

"Just for a little something is all" he told him. "I might need new clothes or books, anything could come up and if I didn't have any money for it wouldn't that be very suspicious seeing as this is a school for the above higher class people?"

"Well of course" Blunt agreed flatly. "Miss Jones" came his sharp demand cutting through the air, and slipping slightly into a more serious tone, one that told everyone who actually knew about the underlining mission that was currently in action that this was to do with Mi6; and not the general needs of keeping up appearances. "See to it that Alexis here has one of the company's junior credits sent to her" the order was quickly given to his personal shadow and said personal shadow scribbled it down on her clipboard she always carried.

Wow, he now wished he had asked for one sooner if it was that easy, he thought to enquire about the limit on the card, although Blunt moved on to quickly, and before he had a chance to ask he was already digging away and asking what information Alex had for him.

"I haven't got anything new for you" had been the response, and it was true too, after Mellissa had returned she had been quick to ask about the shopping trip and then just as quick to jump into bed and say no more.

To this his boss wasn't amused. In fact what Alex thought could have disappointed flashed briefly though his cold dead eyes. He wasn't scared though, he never was, Blunt couldn't do anything about it either, this he knew. He needed Alex after all if he wanted the job to be done, it wasn't like he could play dress up with a fully grown man and get away with it. The obviousness of it would be direct, someone would be sure to know straight away just by height. Not that he was small...

"Nothing at all?" he pressed as though he thought he was lying.

"No" Alex repeated, did he really have to say it twice to him? He would have said the first time he asked if he had. Did he really think that there was any point asking again?

A thick grey bushy eyebrow rose at him and an angry hum sounded, before the blank look was firmly locked back in place once more. Alex knew now that he was about to be handed the short end of the stick again and once more he was going to be informed about the consequences of failure.

"You know very well what will happen if we don't have that information soon don't you?" Blunt asked teasingly.

He clenched his fists up in response, they loved baiting him he was sure, but surly there wasn't any need to remind him at every chance they got was there? As if he had enough pressure and things to worry about. Acting too fast with this would be like walking over a 2cm thick sheet of ice, one wrong move and it was game over, and the consequences would be worse than falling through the ice into freezing cold water.

With a last stern look Blunt turned almost robotically and walked away swiftly filtering through the door with his men and Miss Jones like they were invisible. No one so much as batted an eyelid towards them or in their all round direction. The scene made Alex shiver and realise that they could easily make him disappear into thin air if they please, no one would know or dare to ask questions (if they did they'd disappear without a trace too).

"What was that about?" Fox enquired coming over trying to keep his voice low, although Alex picked up on the fact that he tried to sound caring, and slightly concerned. He guessed he couldn't deny that he liked Fox, the man didn't hide the fact that he cared and he almost found himself believing that he did.

"Nothing" he told him instinctively, turning to smile at his ex unit, he couldn't have them poking about too, and things would get messy if they found out about his uncle and the messes he had made in various parts of the world. If they did happen to find out he knew for sure Snake would go all therapist and "how does this make you feel" on him.

As he turned to walk away from the landing and down the stairs he heard the echoing sound of his adopted name being called from far behind him. K-unit had already turned and were now looking towards a very out of breath Mellissa as she came running over to their small group.

"Wait!" she called to them, and eventually stood in front of them hands on knees breathing deep, reviving her lost breath.

"What's wrong...?" Alex asked suspiciously, shouldn't she have already been down here over an hour ago? Why had she been late in the first place? He knew it was stupid to go over this, knowing her she had probably woken up late; after all she had still been sound asleep when he had left that morning. The only reason he hadn't woke her up when he had woken up was because it limited the possibility of her finding out he was indeed a boy.

In one fluid moment she bolted upright again and pointed a finger down toward the packed hall beneath them.

"I'm not walking down there on my own everyone would stare at me!" she yelled dramatically, her arms finding themselves high up in the air waving about madly as if her hair had caught on fire.

* * *

The meeting itself didn't last for that much longer, in fact after another hour of nodding at people who said hello, and giving a smile to those who asked where the bathroom was, Alex found himself and the rest of the overly loud girls being rushed back upstairs to do what the school liked to call study.

No it wasn't, in Alex's opinion, studying it was more sit at a table, open a book and talk to whoever was sitting next to you, occasionally glancing at the book and turning a page even now and then, while the teacher sat at their desk picking on whoever was on the front row.

For this reason he had decided to head straight to the back of the room, as per usual, while K-unit sat on the side board behind him. Mellissa was not in this class, but before they had parted ways she had confirmed that they would be going shopping tomorrow, which was Sunday. No details of what they would be shopping for were given, but there again he didn't have to ask. If it was anything like a good old shop with Sabrina, then he was going to have a very eventful day.

The thought made him sink lower into his seat and give a quiet groan. Could he fake sickness, maybe drop dead for unknown reasons, which would later be revealed to be an unfortunate drug overdose. The thought sounded promising till he turn around to see Wolf giving him his best "stop thinking about whatever you're thinking about" look. Yeah, if they found him half dead in the middle of the floor they would most likely selfishly call Mi6 and request a medic. There again why would they when they had Snake.

A glace in said medic's direction made him realise that he was probably trained in that department too. Stupid unit, the whole lot of them were useless.

He flicked open his book and began staring blankly at the page, how was he supposed to study anyway, he didn't have time for this, he should be sneaking about trying to find any kind of details on Mellissa's father. What was it Blunt had said?

"_We believe her father has some ties to Scorpia and didn't supply much information about himself when he signed her up for the school" _

"Scorpia..." he whispered to himself, eyes going wide.

Why would he be involved with them? He could have sworn that he had already told Blunt he wanted nothing more to do with them. The very thought made him frown as he tried to put the pieces together.

Even if he was involved with them surely he could have given a false job, or Scorpia could have covered for him and found him a normal day job. Plus surely he realised that it would be suspicious for him to not give much of his information to the school, especially basic stuff such as an occupation.

"_We have received word that Scorpia could be up to something dangerous again and we believe Mellissa's father could be one of the main player's involved"_

He hoped not. If they were then it wasn't going to be something small that was for sure.

The last time he had been involved with them Scorpia had nearly killed him and thousands of others. There was no way he wanted anything to do with them and their messed up homicidal minds.

Images flashed through his mind as he tried to piece things together, he came to no avail. There just wasn't enough information to go on yet. He had completely wasted his time that he had had before with Melissa as well. The girl couldn't sit still for 5 minutes! She had constantly been on the move in the hall, talking to the girls that were standing with parents, running up to people she apparently knew and having a good old chit chat with them.

Although...

There had been one guy she had spoken to that had brought up something interesting to do with her father.

A short, rather rounded man, Alex had placed him well into his 40's, with an impressive stern gaze about him that could had rivalled Wolf's moody look. He had typically wearing an black business suit holding one of the many wine glasses that were being served to all parents, so typically ritzy for the school.

Mellissa had strode up to him, smile wide, and started up conversation, he himself had hung slightly back with K-Unit following like the lost sheep they were. The man had laughed at whatever she has been saying, asked how school was- to which he revived an almost instant answer of "Oh it's fine"- before moving on to ask how her father was these days.

She had, as always, stopped dead at the mention of her father. A smile had again made its way to her face before she had quickly said he had been busy as always; and hence he had not been able to see her. This was apparently as she had further added because he had been travelling to meet up with someone from work about a project, which was something she had overheard him speaking about, what this project was however she didn't know...

Project...

Like the Invisible Sword project, that he had of course destroyed. If it was anything like that then he would have to act fast. Blunt was course badgering him for more information on Mellissa's father, but what could he do he couldn't just sit her down and ask for her life story. That was going too far. He had to be casual...

Maybe he should talk to his so called "Boyfriend" again...


	8. Chapter 8: The Turnip Trio

Hi there! Sorry for the god awful long wait for this. I seemed to have taken an unexpectedly LONG break from writing. But after browsing back through my many unfinished stories I realised that I just couldn't abandon this one. So after a sudden inspiration I suddenly began writing again. It's funny just how easily I got into the storyline again (or lack of)

But hey, do enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to this!**

* * *

The day had been a beautiful start. He had woken up, via Wolf screaming, feeling fresh and wonderful after a good night's sleep. Mellissa had not been in the room due to taking her sweet time in the shower, singing god awfully as per usual. This had given him the chance to snag the clothes he needed and grab a towel and yes, the shaver he was currently using (not that K-Unit knew). He had been reduced to using it after the terrible experience with the gym teacher. It was embarrassing, beyond embarrassing and he did not want a repeat of it.

So yes, for once the morning had been going great. Well that was before he had stepped out of the shower, dressed and not a single hair out of place, and Mellissa had decided to spring on him the dreaded shopping trip that had completely skipped his mind.

He unfortunately had no way of getting out of it either, due to Snake reminding him it _was_ illegal to stab a person and hide them in the closet.

Tom had been just as useless in the excuses department providing no help what so ever, instead he had laughed until he had made himself cry. Which hadn't do anything but make Alex even more frustrated.

Glancing round he made sure Mellissa wasn't back from breakfast; he himself had not needed to go being as he had turned K-Unit into his personal slaves and made then bring him his. Revenge was sweet.

It was after all their job to assist him in anything he should need.

"So I'm guessing you're not going to fake your own death?"

"Shut up Eagle..."

Yeah, great start to the morning.

* * *

The town they had ended up in was busy. Small narrow streets packed with people all carrying at least 7 bags each, all different colours and brands. The shops he noted were of course all clothes shops, most likely expensive and of high quality, their glossy polished windows reflecting the suns angry glare.

For whatever reason this place attracted, for lack of a better word, snobs...

It was true; most of the people he passed had their noses stuck high into the air straining their eyes down to look at him when he passed. Even though the sun was currently blazing down most chose to wear thick fur coats of the finest fur, or so it seemed.

He and K-Unit really did stand out.

They had chosen to wear tacky jeans, snug tee-shirts, and comfy trainers. What he wouldn't do to be wearing the same. No instead he was stuck with pale pastel coloured skirts and tight fitting blouses complete with patent high heels. Mellissa called it cute; he called it looking like a clown on stilts.

Fashion disaster aside, he couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched from all angles. He had voiced his concerns to Wolf while Mellissa had been enthusiastically asking Fox for his opinion on a pair of shoes she was attempting to strut around in; ensuring sure Fox saw every angle of them. It appeared Fox had no idea what to say to her and was too polite to say, so instead was stuttering out that she should go for whatever felt most comfy.

Wolf had told him he was beginning to feel the same, and while confirming this had been glancing around the store, eyes narrowed.

If they were being followed what was the reason? Obviously it must have looked strange for two girls to be walking around with four well built men around a posh shopping high street. But each to their own right? Even if they were looking to attack them it would have been stupid because it was obvious that K-Unit could defend themselves in a fight, they were pretty well built being in the army and all. Unless these stalkers were armed in some way. That way they could just corner them, shoot K-Unit and do whatever was they wanted to do without much resistance.

However, K-Unit was armed too. Hidden away from the view of the public eyes each of them were carrying a gun, and possible a knife in case of emergencies. Yes Alex had come across their stash while in their room talking over "strategy plans" as Wolf had referred to them as.

So it wasn't like K-Unit would be sitting targets for these punks, and neither would he. Alex knew how to handle himself after all. He had been trained many a times for situations like this and had often landed himself in such deep shit. He definitely would not make himself a target just because he was wearing a skirt. He was no bloody damsel in distress!

"Alexis?"

"Hm?"

Glancing up he saw Mellissa staring at with arms full of Lingerie and underwear, a bemused expression occupying her face.

For a moment nothing happened, and that fact that she was carrying skimpy underwear in her arms like it was the normal thing to do didn't register. In fact it took Wolf to nudge him in the arms to snap him out of it, and when he did his cheeks instantly heated and he was faced with breaking the awkward silence.

"Please don't tell me this is the first time you've done this?" she whined at him, a small pout emerging swiftly followed by an annoyed frown.

Noting that Alex was too stunned to offer a decent reply, Eagle took it upon himself to offer his stellar assistance. What were "older brothers" for after all?

"Oh don't be silly! Alexis had most of her clothes chosen for her. Lazy girl rarely had to shop for herself you know, what with having so many people to do it for her after all" the excuse fell from his mouth easy, almost not having to think about it at all.

Alex's brain rapidly caught up with him, along with Eagle's poor excuse of a lie. After his little speech, he soon found himself rooted to the spot by a well-aimed heel of a certain teenager's heeled shoe.

"Owww! Alexis! What was _that_ for?"

"Sorry, my shoe suddenly felt the urge to become glued to the sole of your foot" he replied monotonously, as though this was a normal thing to do.

Snake raised a slim blonde eyebrow and frowned.

"That's a rather unusual urge to have…"

"Alexis's strange tendency's aside don't you think we should get something to eat?"

It had to be said Wolf was one son of a genius.

* * *

It was beginning to dawn on Alex as they continued their shopping extravaganza that they were indeed being stalked.

While searching for a place to grab a well-deserved lunch he had took note of three young men following them from behind on the other side of the street. They were an average set of human beings, wearing casual clothes like K-Unit, and matching sets of sunglasses. They clearly weren't looking to draw attention to themselves.

This was made them stand out in Alex's eyes.

He'd learnt very well that this was that sort of thing he should be looking at for; people that looked normal, average, inconspicuous at a glance.

However they clearly were _not_ normal, considering that they had been trailing them perfectly for around forty five minutes at the least, yes Mellissa was picky over what and where she ate.

Wolf seemed to have picked up on his uncomfortable look as his eyes darted to him for a brief moment and he opened his mouth to say something. Well he would of if not for Mellissa suddenly shrieking. It never failed to freak Alex out when she did this.

"Look, look, look! _This_ is what I was searching for!" her arms flew up into the air as she wildly gestured towards a quaint looking café, which really looked like more of a woodland cottage that had been dumped into the middle of a modernised shopping centre. "Oh isn't it _perfect_!"

Really? This was what she had been looking for over forty minutes. Was it normal to spend such an amount of time looking for somewhere to eat? He would have been quite happy picking up a burger from somewhere. However, he knew it was much safer to go along with Mellissa, and wail and squawk in amazement over the curtness of such a place, no matter how much it made his skin crawl.

But back to the Turnip Trio, who had coincidently followed them in after them and took a table in the far corner.

Why on earth would three K-Unit aged men eat in such a place? The café was clearly aimed toward young girls and middle aged woman who needed a good gossip session and minimal interruption from staff fussing over their next drink. Not men, they might have well have had a sign hanging over the door that read "No men allowed, offenders will be shot upon entry". Hell even K-Unit seemed to have realised this, the uncomfortable shifting and nervous folded arms said it all.

However the creepy guys in the corned seemed to have not noticed the imaginary sign and had made themselves completely comfortable in the corner.

Mellissa had nominated herself to order their drinks and food, happily collecting K-Unit's money, (Eagle was paying for his, after all what were "older brothers" for). She bounced over to the counter and began to place her order.

Around the same time Alex watched as one of the three men made his way over to the counter shortly after.

"Is it me or does anyone feel that something's not right with those guys?" he asked the other four men sat around his own table.

"Yeah I reckon that they were there at the other shop we were at a while back, I'm sure it was them, they were looking over the trainers right next to where you and Mellissa were debating heel sizes…" Fox trailed off in deep thought, but his frown said enough. He was clearly as uneasy as he was.

Wolf made some sort of grunt in the back of his throat and threw one of his annoyed glares over to the counter.

"Yeah they've been trailing us alright" he murmured. "But we've got to do something; they could be here to try something. To you or Mellissa, don't forget you're as much as a target as she is. If anyone finds out about who you're involved with they'll be out for your blood, MI6 pisses a lot of people off remember"

"Yeah you don't have to remind me I already know"

He didn't need a lecture on that subject. He was already aware of how dangerous it was for him to be alive. Every waking moment he had to be on guard because of bloody MI6, and the mess they and his own family had dragged him into.

"Well what do you suggest; we can hardly walk up to them and say: "oh hey there, we couldn't help but notice that you're emitting stalker vibes, mind telling us why?" I hardly think that will go down well" the comment was offered with the upmost sarcasm.

"Haha! That would be funny. Are you really going to ask them that Alex?" Eagle cackled, before proceeding to hold his stomach and laugh like a five year old who had just realised that it was funny when mummy made the discovery that her make-up bag had been tamped with.

Alex raised an eyebrow and stared at him, arms folded defensively.

"Were you born stupid, or was it something you developed?"

"For Christ sake!" Wolf hissed lowly. "Will you get your asses back on track. We need a plan!"

A heavy sigh came from Fox as Eagle reined himself back in and regained an uncharacteristic serious look.

"Finally" Wolf continued. "Now, heres what we're going to do. When we get out here we're going to run like mad. Alex you grab Mellissa and say you have somewhere you want to check out. It doesn't matter where you run, just head of somewhere and make sure to take lots of turns. That way if those creeps follow we know their trailing us"

"Okay" Alex agreed. "So what happens if they follow us? Are you gonna rugby tackle them and beat the truth out of them? I mean we can hardly do anything in front of Mellissa, she's not meant to know who I am"

Wolf turned his harsh look onto him, which had no effect on him anymore.

"Don't be stupid. If they follow us me, Snake and Fox will take care of it alright? Eagle will stay with Mellissa and you and cover for us, meaning make some excuse. Don't be stupid about it Eagle"

Eagle gave an enthusiastic thumbs up and grinned.

"You got it boss!"

Mellissa made her entrance shortly after this and beamed.

"They said it would be about 15 minutes" she informed them sweetly. "This gives us time to plan where we go next" her passion for spending substantial amounts of money amazed him, she had to have spent around £600 **(A/N: this is around $950 according to the online convertor I used) **on clothes already.

"That's fine" Fox said politely, his normal soft smile in place. "We're in no rush right?"

Seriously Alex couldn't help but think Fox was going to make a great father, he was so bloody patient with people.

Dinner passed by relatively uneventful, besides from the discreet looks thrown over from the Turnip Trio in the corner.

By the time they had made their move to leave the safety of the café Alex was more than ready to proceed with Operation: Run like Hell. So as soon as his feet were planted outside the door he made a grab for Mellissa's hand and darted off down the street K-Unit hot on his heels.

"Oi!" Mellissa yelled, adjusting her bag strap on her shoulder with one hand. "Alexis! Where are we going, slow down!"

Alex felt the adrenalin begin to pump through his veins almost instantaneously as he sped round the first corner he saw.

"There's, there's somewhere I need to go" he through a look round to Wolf, who was checking behind him for any signs of their fast made friends. "Like now" he added soon after.

Sure enough the three men appeared around the corner soon after staying close to the shop windows in an attempt to not be seen. Stupid move K-Unit wouldn't miss them. They were trained soldiers. Even Alex, whose first priority at the moment was to keep Mellissa in the dark and moving forward, noticed them just before he whipped his head round to look for the next turning point.

Around the 4th turn Wolf seemed to have had enough and pulled back with Fox and Snake. Alex kept moving leaving them behind. He now had their numbers should they not be able to find them.

But now they knew, they were being followed by someone, or in their case someone's.

The question was: were they on their side, or not?

And just what the hell was Wolf, Fox and Snake going to do to them to find out?


End file.
